Once Bitten
by CJCrutchington
Summary: Can new girl Gryffindor Melissa and Draco Malfoy break all the rules and come out the other side? Or will their house loyalties prove to much? ON HIATUS
1. Melissa Killison

**Once Bitten (Draco Malfoy love Story):**

**Name: **Melissa Rosemary Killison

**Age: **16 (Same age as Draco – in your sixth year)

**Hair: **Black Hair, Down to your mid-back

**Eyes: **Light blue

**Height: **5'6"

**Body type: **Hourglass figure – curves in the right places, generally slim

**Personality:** Melissa is outgoing and will stand up for friends but is shy when first meeting people. She's a bit of a flirt and find it easy to talk to guys. She enjoy Quidditch and isvery smart even though she doesn't do a lot of work – she just take things in.

**Family: **Mellisa has an older brother that she's really close to. He's 20 and is a Quidditch player for England. Her mother and Father are both aurors and work for the Ministry of Magic.

**1: Melissa Killison**

"Tell me again why I have to do this." Melissa said to her parents as she stood in front of the fire in her house.

"Because you do. Now, come on, or you'll be late." Her father, Shane, replied. Sighing, she gave in. Hugging her father and her mother, Lucy, Melissa turned to her brother.

"Keep in touch, Mel." He said, pulling his little sister into a hug.

"I will. Are you on tour soon?" She asked him. He pulled away.

"Yeah, but you can always send me an owl." He replied.

"I will don't worry, Jason." With a final sigh, Melissa slid her bag onto her arm, picked up her black kitten, Mystery, and took hold of her trunk as she stepped into the fireplace. In her free hand, she took a handful of floopowder and threw it into the fire saying:

"Hogsmeade!" Green flames erupted and shot up around her . Suddenly, Melissa was flying through blackness and then, she came to a stop in a fireplace in what looked like a pub.

"You coming to Hogwarts?" A woman asked. Melissa nodded as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Just go out that door and turn right." She told her.

"Thanks." She walked out of the door and transferred Mystery into herempty arm.

Melissa had just walked out of the pub and began walking left when a voice caught her attention.

"Look boys, a new girl." Looking to her right, Melissa saw a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. On either side of him was another boy. One was large and short and the other only slightly taller but just as fat.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The blonde boy reminded her of someone but she just couldn't place him. The boy was about to walk towards her when another boy walked over. He was about as tall as the blonde and had tanned skin.

"Draco. Who's the girl?" He asked when he noticed Melissa. Suddenly it hit her. The blonde boy was Draco Malfoy; Jason had warned her about him, he was supposed to be the 'Slytherin Prince'. Melissa knew all about the different houses, her brother had told her about them when he had gone to Hogwarts. She had gone to a school in America when she turned 11.

"Dunno." Draco replied. He walked up to her and held out his hand. Melissa lifted her hand from her trunk and shook his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Melissa Killison." She replied.

"As in Jason Killison's sister?" He asked. She nodded your head; Melissa always got this if she was meeting wizards.

"Malfoy!" A voice called out. To her left, from where she had just came, two boys and a girl walked over. "Stop trying to get in her pants, can't you see she's new?" A boy with black hair said. Melissa took a step back from Draco.

"I'm not trying to get in her pants, Potter." Draco replied viciously. "I was being nice. Now go save the world or something."

"Potter?" Melissa asked. "As in Harry Potter?"

The boy with black hair nodded. He indicated the boy on his right – he had flaming bright red hair and brown eyes.

"This is Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger." He told her, indicating the girl on the other side of Ron. She had light brown frizzy hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, Melissa Killison." Melissa replied. Harry took her trunk and began leading her to the school.

"Hogwarts is this way." He explained as Ron started questioning her about her brother. Laughing, she waved shyly at Draco, before walking with her new friends to Hogwarts.

"Sorry about Malfoy, he doesn't care about any girl he talks to. He only cares if he can bed them." Harry told Melissa.

"He didn't seem so bad just then." She replied, thinking about how he had been so kind and friendly.

"That's just because he wants you to fall for him, just like all of the Slytherin girls." Ron spat, as though even talking about Draco left a bad taste in his mouth.

Just then, there was a loud _pop_ and two identical red heads appeared in front of the four of them.


	2. Fizzing Whizzbees

**2: Fizzing Whizzbees**

"Fred! George!" Ron cried and smiled at both of them. From the looks of the three of them, they were related somehow.

"Look, George, a new girl." One said, Melissa noticed that the one that had spoken looked slightly younger than the other.

"Yeah, guys this is Melissa Killison." Ron said excitedly.

"As in–" The one you figured was George started, but she cut him off.

"Yes, I'm Jason Killison's sister." She told them.

"We went to school with him, well, he was two years above us, but we could always pull a good prank on him we could. Bet you remember Jason Harry, he was the one that taught you how to play seeker." Fred said.

"Melissa, these are Fred and George." Hermione told her, talking to her for the first time.

"Hey. I think I remember Jason talking about you Harry and about twins who were always pranking people. Weasley, yeah! So, you three are brothers, right?" Melissa asked, looking from the twins, to Ron.

"Yep, he's our brother." George said glumly, she had to laugh.

"You transferring to Hogwarts then? I remember Jason talking about his kid sister in America." Fred told her.

"Yep. My parents decided to move back here so I transferred." She told them. The six of them began walking towards the castle Melissa could see in the distance.

When they reached the castle, a woman in dark red robes and a large red pointed hat, stood waiting on the stairs of the entrance.

"Miss Killison, I presume. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and deputy head of the school. Professor Dumbledore has been awaiting your arrival." Melissa smiled, thinking of seeing her old friend once again. Professor McGonagall turned to Melissa;s group of new friends.

"I will lead Miss Killison to the Headmaster's office, she will see you when she has settled in." Then, she turned away. Harry gave Melissa her trunk and Professor McGonagall led her through the castle. She followed until they reached a Golden Eagle stood behind a large stone Gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." Professor McGonagall said and the large Gargoyle steeped aside. "Step onto the steps and go through the door at the top." She told her. "I will wait here with your trunk." Smiling, Melissa stepped onto the steps and the Golden Eagle and stairs began to slowly rotate and rise up. She reached the top and stood at the door, taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Enter." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door and she slowly opened the door and walked in. Melissa saw Dumbledore, stood stroking his phoenix, Fawkes. Dumbledore was just as she remembered him, tall with greying hair and beard, a thoughtful expression almost always on his face.

"Dumbledore?" She asked quietly, unsure of whether he knew she was there or not. He turned to her and smile crossed his face.

"Melissa." He opened his arms and she put Mystery into a chair as she ran into his arms. "I have missed you."

"Me too." She replied, as they broke apart. Dumbledore took a seat in his chair behind his desk and Melissa picked up Mystery and sat in the chair her cat had just been sat in.

"I received your parents' letter and I will be very happy to have you here in my school. You have your uniform, do you not?" He asked.

"Yes, in my trunk, which Professor McGonagall is looking after downstairs."

"Good. It is a shame that you could not have come just a few weeks earlier, you have missed the welcome feast." He sighed, she laughed.

"I know. Hogwarts is famed for their feasts."

"Yes, well, let us get you into a house shall we?" Dumbledore picked up an old hat off the desk in front of him and walked round, placing it on her head.

"Well…what do we have here? A Killison?? Well, where to put you." The Hat spoke and Melissa sat and listened waiting to hear where it would put her. "I think it'll have to be…Gryffindor."

She smiled, both of her parents and Jason had been in Gryffindor. Maybe she could get on the Quidditch team.


	3. How Many Weasleys Are There?

**3: How many Weasleys are there??**

"Well," Dumbledore took the hat off Melissa's head and gave her a gold and red striped tie. "Professor McGonagall will lead you to your tower. She will also be your head of house, so if you have any problems then go and see her ok?"

Melissa stood and hugged Dumbledore once again.

"Thank you Dumbledore."

She left the room and stood on the stairs as they began to rotate and slowly drop back down. When they reached the bottom, she walked back to McGonagall and told her the good news. She smiled and led her to the common room. From there, she told Melissa the password and some ground rules and also told her that Hermione would be your roommate and she would show her her room when she got back from Hogsmeade. Then, Professor McGonagall gave Melissa her trunk and said the password for her before leaving her to settle in.

"No, Ron. That's not right. If she's not in Slytherin then she'll fall for Malfoy and she'll cover it up by going out with someone like Dean or someone from Ravenclaw. It's always the way. Trust us." The voice of Fred brought Melissa out of her thoughts. SHe had been sat reading a book, but her thoughts had drifted to Draco and what Ron and Harry had said when they had seen the two of you talking.

Looking up, she saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and another red-haired girl Melissa didn't know walk in.

"I don't think she will. Did you see how she stepped back when we said that he was just trying to get in her pants?" Ron said. She turned her head back to her book and tried to ignore their words. SHe had only known them a few minutes and they were already talking about her.

"Melissa!" Hermione cried. "You got put in Gryffindor!!" She ran over to her and hugged her tight. Laughing she hugged back.

"Hermione, you'll kill the poor girl come on, let her breathe" Ron said. As Hermione stepped back, the twins were sat on the coffee table in front of Melissa, sweets in their hand.

"Want to try one of our wonderful sweets?" George asked temptingly. She was about to reach her hand forward, when the red-haired girl snatched the sweets from George's hand.

"Ginny!" The twins cried in unison.

"You're not going to use poor Melissa here as a test subject." She said strictly. Melissa looked up at her and she smiled at her. "I'm Ginny, and I take it you know my brothers here."

"Brothers?" She asked, "How many Weasleys are there?"

"There are seven of us, not counting mom and dad, and I'm the only girl." She said.

"I feel sorry for you." Melissa laughed. "Melissa Killison."

"Yeah, I sort of knew Jason, he came to stop a few times in the summer. Percy knew him better than any of us but they never really got on. It was Fred and George who brought him over."

"I remember him talking about a large family that he always spent the summer with, but he never told me who it was." Just then, she yawned. "Sorry, travelling by floopowder makes me sleepy. Hermione, Professor McGonagall told me that I'd be sharing a room with you."

Hermione jumped up and Mystery shot up at the same time. She raced to her and jumped on her lap, sinking her claws in.  
"Mystery!" She cried, lifting her up and unhooking her claws from her jeans.

"Sorry." Hermione apologised. "Our room's just up here."

Melissa smiled and the two of them walked up the stairs, Melissa levitating her trunk after her.


	4. Definitely A Killison

**4: Definitely a Killison**

"So, this will be your bed unless you want one of the others." Hermione told Melissa as she pointed out a bed next to hers.

"This one's great. I can see the Quidditch pitch from here." She looked out of the window and stared down at the people she could see practicing on the field.

"They're the Slytherins. They practice so much yet we still beat them." Hermione looked out at the Quidditch pitch, a tone of pride in her voice. Melissa looked at her.

"You in the Quidditch team?"

"No!" She shook her head and sat on Melissa's bed stroking Mystery. "Ron and Harry are, Fred and George use to be – beaters. But they left last year and since then we've been looking for beaters and a trainer for Ron. He's not that good as Keeper." She confessed. Melissa giggled.

"I could train Ron, if he wants." She told Hermione. "Just let me unpack and then get a feel for the pitch, OK?"

"Sure, let me go tell him, he'll be so happy. Dinner's at 6:30 so we'll meet you there ok??"

"Erm…sure." Melissa said as Hermione walked out of the door. Waving her wand at her trunk, she watched as her things flew out of the trunk and into drawers and a closet. Finally, Melissa's Firebolt floated out of the trunk and she picked it up, walking out of the door and heading for the Quidditch pitch.

When she reached the Quidditch pitch, she saw Slytherins practicing. She decided not to bother them and instead walked up to the stands and sat, just watching their practice.

"Hey, we're practicing. Get out of here!" The keeper shouted to her and she stood, beginning to walk off, when a voice caught your attention.

"Wait!" It was Draco. He flew to the Keeper, obviously the captain and told him something. The Keeper called the whole team together and told them something. Melissa figured it was probably her name and who her brother was.

"Come up here." One of the beaters ordered. She did as she wa told, not wanting to get on the wrong side of anyone, especially Slytherins considering they seemed to be feared. Sliding onto her broom, she felt the rush of excitement she always got when she got on her broom. Melissa flew up to the group that suddenly looked very intimidating as they surrounded her.

"Draco here tells us that you're Jason Killison's sister." The Keeper said. She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"How do we know? It's not like she talks." One of the chasers sneered.

"We will." The second beater said and went to hit her with his bat. Melissa shot up on her broom, out of his reach.

"You'll have to do better than that." She laughed.

"Definitely a Killison, same damn attitude. Come on. Training's over." The keeper said, and the Slytherin team flew back to the ground and put the Quaffle back in the trunk and took it away. Melissa flew around the pitch, trying to clear your head. Everything had happened so quickly: meeting Draco, meeting Harry and his friends, being put in Gryffindor, getting on the wrong side of the Slytherin team. her broom picked up speed as she lost thought of where she was and what she was doing. Melissa was so caught up that she didn't notice someone watching her from the stands.

"You fly well." Draco's voice caught her ears yet again and she slowed and looked around the stands and saw him stood, watching her. Melissa flew over to him and hovered in front of him, but out of reach.

"I should, I have my brother's attitude, remember?" SHe said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry about them. I thought that maybe we could see how well you fly considering that you're now a Gryffindor and they need new team members." Draco said. He sounded actually sorry.

"Well, you don't know how intimidating you look when you circle a girl like that. It's no wonder I wanted to get out of that." SHe replied, still trying to hate him, after all he WAS a Slytherin.

"You're right and I'm sorry." Draco lowered his head and sighed.

"You're a seeker right?" Melissa asked suddenly, His head shot up and he looked at her confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, seekers are supposed to be fast. If you want to know how well I fly, then we'll race. Twice around the posts, no cheating and the first back to the entrance, on the ground wins." She told him. Draco smirked.

"I'd hate to beat a girl." He said.

"Don't worry you wont." SHe laughed. Draco smirked again and mounted his broom.


	5. House Rivalry

**5: House rivalry**

"Three, Two, One." Mel counted and the two of them were off. Draco sped ahead of her and she smiled, hanging back slightly. When he thought he was far ahead of her on the second lap, Draco slowed down. It was then that Mel made her move. She sped up, lying flat against her broom and passed him, taking the corners easily. She finished her second lap and flew to the ground, landing gracefully. Just a second later, Draco landed beside her.

"Wow." Was all that Draco managed to say. Mel laughed at his speechlessness.

"No big comeback?" She asked.  
"I don't think a girl has ever beaten me before. It's a weird feeling." He said. Again she laughed. "Come, on. We best get to dinner or people will wonder where we are." Draco began to lead her away and she held her broom up, muttering an incantation and letting it fly.  
"Where's it going?" Draco asked.

"Back to my room." She told him. "I learnt it back in America. I would teach you it, but your room's in the dungeons and it would be hard for the broom to go in through the window."

"True."

Melissa waved her wand at Draco's broom and it shrank to the size of his hand.

"There you go, pocket sized. You do know the reverse incantation don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, course I do, I'm a Slytherin."

"Cocky. Is that a requirement or something that you get when you become a Slytherin?" She asked, laughing.

"Dunno. Never bothered to wonder." He replied. The two of them walked through the castle, Draco leading her to the Great Hall where dinner was. As they entered, everyone in there froze. Somehow, everyone knew Mel was a Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin.

"Now, I'm going to get it." He whispered to her. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 8:00pm." She told him, he nodded and the two of them walked to their tables on either side of the hall.

As Mel sat next to Harry, he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all stared at her.

"What??" She asked.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron demanded. It shocked Mel how worked up they were about it. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that it was just as bad for Draco.

"We were talking. Is that a problem?" She replied as she filled her plate with food and began eating it.

"Yes!" Ron, Harry, Fred and George said at the same time.

"Why? Because I'm a Gryffindor? Is that it?? We never had this in America and it shocks me that even you can't get along with someone just because he's in a different house to you!" Mel said, angry at how her supposed 'friends' were treating her.

"Look, boys, it's up to Melissa who she hangs out with. But we will be here for her IF things don't go as planned with Draco, OK?" Hermione said and Mel was grateful for her words of calming. The boys agreed and went back to their food.


	6. As Dumbledore Would Say

**6: As Dumbledore would say…**

"So, Ron, did Hermione tell you about my offer?" Mel asked, changing the subject after a long silence.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow, its practice tomorrow and I think we could all use your words of advice." He said.

"All but Harry. He's amazing." Fred said. Harry blushed and Mel laughed.

"My brother used to joke that apart from him, Harry was the only other piece of talent on the team." She told them,

"What about us?" George asked, pointing to him and Fred.

"Oh, he said that you could always be counted on to protect the others." She assured them. "Anyway, I'm a little tired and I would like to get some sleep. See you later." Mel told them, standing up.

"Melissa. Sorry for earlier. It's just unheard of for a Gryffindor to be around a Slytherin through choice." Ron said.

"It's OK. See you later." She gave them all a small wave and walked away. She walked out into the grounds and sat next to the lake, just thinking. In truth, she wasn't tired, but she had realised it was almost half seven and she had no time to get ready for meeting Draco.

"Taking a break?"

"Yeah." Mel replied softly. Draco came and sat next to her. "We can't hang out, you know that don't you?"

"I know. A Gryffindor and Slytherin haven't hung out like this for about 10 years. And then they both ended up not talking because their friends gave them so much trouble." Draco told her. She sighed.

"It was never like this in America. We never had houses. We were just one year group and we were mixed for different classes you never always had the same people in all your classes."

"Well, this school was founded differently. Slytherin was always feared because of who was in Slytherin when he came here." Draco said.

"Voldermort." Mel whispered. Draco looked at her quickly.

"You're not afraid to say his name?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." She replied, "As Dumbledore would say."

"How do you know Dumbledore? He wouldn't just let anyone come into the school."

"He's an old family friend. Before my parents went to America, he used to visit me every summer and teach me little spells that would make me laugh and keep me occupied for hours. We got away with underage magic because it was Dumbledore." Mel explained.

As she and Draco talked, the sky got darker and darker until the stars were out and the two of them were lying underneath them.

"We should go in, otherwise you'll get a detention on your first day." Draco laughed slightly. He had his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"I know." Mel replied, Draco slid his arm out from her and stood, helping her up.

"Come on," He took Mel's hand and led her into the castle.  
"Um, Draco, where's the Gryffindor tower?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

"This way, I'll show you." With her hand still in his, he began to lead her towards her common room when two voices stopped the two of them.

"Let her go Malfoy." Fred and George stepped into the light and Mel quickly pulled her hand from Draco's grasp.

"Make me. Weasel." Draco replied, his voice dangerous.

"Please, boys, stop. Draco, goodnight." Mel said, looking in his eyes, silently begging him to leave it. Smiling, he said goodnight and left her. Turning back to the twins she glared at them.

"Where was the need?" She asked fiercely.

"We were looking out for you. Sorry." Fred said quietly. Mel sighed.

"I know. Sorry. Now, you were Gryffindors, can you lead me to the common room before Hermione kills me for lying to her."

"And Ginny, Harry, Ron and you're lucky we haven't killed you yet." George smiled. Smiling, she followed the twins as they led her to the Gryffindor tower.


	7. MELISSA ROSEMARY KILLISON!

**7: MELISSA ROSEMARY KILLISON!!**

As Mel entered the common room, a voice filled the air.

"MELISSA ROSEMARY KILLISON!" She cringed as Hermione used her full name.

"How did you know my full name?" She asked.

"You told us that you were coming straight back! You had us all worried sick!" She cried.

"You have you know." Mel's brother's voice caught her attention and her head shot up as he walked over, a strict expression on his face.

"Jason?" She asked quietly.

"Hey Mel." He said, she ran to him and jumped into his open arms. "Your friends say that you have an unhealthy obsession."

Mel pulled back and looked at him confused. Fred leant in and whispered to her.

"Your Malfoy friendship."

"Oh!" She gasped. "Firstly, it is not unhealthy and second it's not an obsession"

"That's not what I saw." He smiled. She realised that he must have seen her with Malfoy. "You seemed to fly very well when you're racing." She smiled at his compliment.

"I learnt from the best." Mel replied. Jason laughed and pulled her to him, his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, it's late and I think that we need to catch up so, goodnight guys." Jason said, his voice taking on an air of authority.

"Goodnight guys." Mel said as they all went upstairs and left her and her brother alone.

When all of her friends had gone up to their rooms, Mel and Jason sat on the couch facing the fire. The two of them were silent for a few minutes until her brother finally broke the silence.

"So…what's going on?" He asked quietly. Mel sighed and lay her head on his shoulder.

"When I came out of the pub that I landed in, I saw Draco but I didn't know who he was at that moment. He came over and introduced himself and he was being really nice. Then Harry, Hermione and Ron come over and they tell Draco to back off and that he was just trying to bed me." She started. Jason slid his arm over her shoulder and gave her a slight hug.

"What about the Quidditch pitch?"

"Well, I wanted to get a feel for the pitch and I'd saw the Slytherins practicing and I thought that maybe I didn't have to be against them. But they got me to fly up to them and they surrounded me. I was actually really scared and then a beater tried to hit me so I flew up like you taught me to and they said that I had the same attitude as you and they left. I flew around for a bit and Draco had been watching me, and I challenged him to a race. After the race, he told me that we'd be late for dinner and so he led me there. On the way I sent my broom back to my room and I shrunk his so he could fit it in his pocket. When we reached the Great Hall, everyone stopped and looked at us as though we were aliens or something. Then I sat down and Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny started asking me all these questions and saying that I shouldn't be out with him and things. Finally Hermione said that I should hang out with who I want and that if things go wrong then they would all be there for me." She explained.

"So, where were you after dinner?"

"I didn't really want to come back here but I told Hermione and the others that I was coming back here because I was tired. I actually went and sat by the lake and Draco came out and we sat talking about how we shouldn't really hang out anymore even though it's only been one day. Then we got talking about Dumbledore and my old school and next thing we know it's dark and we were heading back in. I asked Draco to lead me to the Gryffindor tower because I didn't know where it was, he took my hand to lead me and Fred and George are there telling him to let me go. I told Draco to leave and then the twins brought me back here." Mel finished, looking up at her brother and seeing him in thought.

"Well, I think Hermione's right. You shouldn't have lied to her because she was very worried that you'd got lost and had ended up in some random place. But I also think that she was right at dinner. You should hang out with who you want to hang out with and even though I don't particularly like the kid, Draco has never done anything to me and if you want to hang out with him then do so. I'm always here for you." He replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks! So why are you, Fred and George here?" Mel asked.


	8. Breakfast!

**8: Breakfast!! **

"Well, I'm here because Hermione got Fred to send me an owl explaining her fears and what was going on, and Fred and George are here because Mrs Weasley made them come back and do their exams because they left before they could do them." Jason laughed, Mel laughed with him, and then yawned.

"Well, I'm going up to bed, school tomorrow. No it's only Saturday. Goodnight Jason. Does Dumbledore know you're here?" She asked as she stood and headed for the stairs.

"I do now." Dumbledore was stood in the door, a smile on his face. "Welcome back Jason. Goodnight Melissa."

"Goodnight Professor." She replied and walked up the stairs to bed.

"Melissa!" Hermione said shaking her.

"What?" She asked as she woke up.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for breakfast!"

"Fine, I'm coming." Mel stood up, went into the bathroom and took a shower. Pointing her wand at herself, she dried her hair in an instant and slid on her jeans and a black sleeveless top with an Eagle design on it. When she had applied some eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss, she and Hermione went down to meet up with the rest of their friends.

In the common room, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Jason waited for the two girls. When they entered the common room the group all looked up.

"Sorry, Melissa slept in." Hermione explained.

"Come on then, Melissa hasn't had a breakfast at Hogwarts yet!" Fred said, all excited. Laughing, the eight of them headed out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

When they reached the hall, they were prevented from entering by a group of Slytherins surrounding someone. Pushing their way through, the group reached the middle and saw Draco and his friends bullying a few Ravenclaw first years.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy." Harry said in a forceful tone. Draco looked up at him and smirked.

"No, I don't think I will." He replied and turned his attention back to the scared looking first years. Harry's hand moved towards his wand, as did everyone else's in the group. Mel was the only one that did not reach for her wand. Instead she stepped forward.

"Draco." She said quietly. He looked up at her and his face softened. "Leave them alone." Draco stared at her and her friends took this as the moment to get the first years into the Great Hall and away from the Slytherins.

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Because they haven't seemed to grasp that they give us older students respect. They were disrespecting us Slytherins." He replied, his voice no longer cocky, but still held the air of self-importance that he seemed to use when he was around anyone but just Mel.

"So, because you're a Slytherin, you think you can bully people and push them around?" She said, shocked that he would act like that. However, her attention was on the Slytherins that surrounded her and all had their wands out. Before Draco could say another word, she threw him a disgusted glance and pushed past the Slytherins into the Hall.

"Why are Slytherins so stuck up?" Mel asked as she sat between her brother and Fred. Her friends laughed and Fred put his arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said. Laughing, she put some toast, bacon and sausage onto her plate. Three girls came up to the group and stood behind Harry.

"Hey guys. Melissa right?" One of the girls asked and she nodded. "I'm Angelina, this is Katie and that's Alicia. I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor team, Ron says that you're going to come and see our practice?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to, if that's ok with you." Mel replied.

"Of course! I mean your brother's here and so are the best beaters we've had in a long time so maybe we could see how this goes. We have some tryouts as well. Maybe you could get onto the team." She said, before walking away back to her seat at the table.

The rest of breakfast was filled with talk of Jason's successes as a chaser on the team as well as all round substitute when Katie Bell took his place on the team so he could focus on his studies. When breakfast was over, the eight of them headed back up to the common room, unfortunately they had trouble on the way.

"Hey, look boys, it's Malfoy's girlfriend." A fifth year Slytherin sniggered. Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned and walked back to the boy and his four friends. All five of them pointed their wands at her but Mel wasn't fazed.

"I'm not his girlfriend. Got it?" She said, her voice low and dangerous. The boys began to attempt to curse her but she waved her hands and muttered the spell and the boys' wands flew out of their hands and onto the ground about 10 feet away. Mel walked away from the boys and past her friends, who were all looking at her with shock written across their faces.


	9. Meeting Snape

**Author's Note** Let me know what you think cause I need to know if you want me to continue the story, Thanks!!

**9: Meeting Snape**

When her friends caught up with her, Mel had calmed down slightly but were still very angry. Jason, who was the only one to have seen her this angry, approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mel?" He asked quietly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now there's no need for sarcasm." Fred chimed in light-heartedly and Mel just had to laugh. She stopped laughing and Hermione spoke up.

"If I may ask, where did you learn to do that?" She asked.

"In America, they taught me how to do wand less duelling. It comes in handy at times like that because you can aim your magic in two different directions."

"Miss Killison I presume." A voiced said from behind her. Mel and her friends turned to face a tall black haired man in black robes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not in the mood.

"I am Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house and Potions Master. I was just told that you had attacked some of my students." He said. Mel was about to protest but he held up a hand to stop her.  
"I don't want to hear your lies. I think that a detention tonight at 7 O'clock should teach you that just because you're new it doesn't mean that you get away with attacking students younger than you."

"She didn't do anything, Professor." This time Snape turned around saw Draco stood behind him.  
"Excuse me Draco?" He asked. "Was it Mr. Potter, or Miss Granger perhaps?"

"No. They didn't do anything. The Slytherins tried to curse them. They were only disarming them. They didn't attack them." Draco replied. Snape looked at Mel, then Draco and sighed, walking away.  
"Thanks Draco." She said as she walked over to him.

"No problem. It's a little unfair that you get a detention because you're new, but you do know that Professor Snape will hate you. It's because you're a Gryffindor." He replied. "Anyway, what did they do to make you reply and get them so angry?"

"They called me your girlfriend." Mel explained. Just then, she saw the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walking up behind Draco towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Well, I better go. Thanks again. See you later." She began to walk away and Draco slid something into her hand as you did. Smiling slightly, she walked away and walked with her friends into the Gryffindor Tower.

Once Mel and the rest of the people playing Quidditch had changed, they took their brooms and headed out to the pitch. Once there, they took the Quaffle out and began to pass it between them. Ron dropped it a couple of times, so Mel flew up next to him and began to give him some tips.

"Keep your eyes on the Quaffle. Don't let it out of your sight. Listen to what the others say but don't let it distract you."

The next time the Quaffle came Ron's way he caught it. It soon became easier and easier for him to catch it. After about ten minutes of this, Jason called a time out.

"Right, I want to teach you a game that Mel and I play when the English Quidditch team and I go home for practice. I want to split you up into two teams. So, counting me, Mel, Fred and George there are ten of us. Yes? I want to teams of five." He said. When that was done, he made one team fly higher than the other. He took the top team and Mel took the bottom. The idea was to take the Quaffle and fly up to the hoops, through the middle one and back again, dropping the Quaffle to the first member of the bottom team. They would fly through the hoop and back, this time throwing the Quaffle up to the member of the above team. The team managed this quite well and, once they had mastered that version, the teams were played side by side and the game was changed slightly so instead of throwing it to the people above or below, they were throwing it to the people to the left or right of them.

"Alright!" Angelina called after both versions of the game had been played. "I want to set up a little game so it's a five aside with two chasers and only one beater. I want Mel to play beater in one of the teams."

The teams were made and one Bludger and the Golden Snitch were let out of the trunk and went soaring up into the sky. Angelina blew her whistle and the game began. Fred and George were chasers on one team with Mel as beater, Harry as seeker and Ron as Keeper. On the other team, Angelina and Katie were chasers, Alicia was keeper, Jason was seeker and the new beater Mel found out was called Tom a fourth year and was actually quite good. Mel's team were soaring ahead with 50 points whereas the other team only had 30. Ron was doing really well but Mel knew that this was because he didn't have the pressure of the crowds and the other actual team. As she looked around, Mel heard the whistle of the Bludger behind her and span, hitting it with all her might. It flew off in the direction it came, heading straight for the other beater. He hit it in another direction – straight at Ron. Mel bent low on her broom and flew to Ron, just beating the Bludger and hitting it away to the other end of the field.

"Thanks." Ron said and she smiled at him.

"No problem, keep your eyes on the Quaffle." Mel reminded him as she flew off. Suddenly, Angelina blew her whistle and the game stopped.

"Harry caught the Snitch!" She cried. Mel'steam erupted in shouts and cheers, that made her team's score 200 to their 30. As the ten of them flew down to the ground, Mel murmured a spell and watched as the Bludger came speeding towards her brother.

"Jason!" Mel cried. He turned round and caught the Bludger, fought with it and, with the help of Fred and George, got it in the trunk. Harry put the Snitch away and they closed the trunk as landed.


	10. Guilt

**10: Guilt**

"Well, you're very good as a beater." George complimented as Mel and the rest of her friends headed back to the Gryffindor Tower to clean up before lunch.

"Yeah, and, if you want, you can play against Slytherin next Saturday." Angelina said. Mel smiled, thinking it over.

"If you think I'm good enough for Slytherin, I've heard rumours, that they're good." She replied, unsure of her talent.

"Yeah, they're good." Katie said, "But we're better." Mel laughed.

"I suppose so then. You'll still be here won't you?" She asked her brother.

"I think so, I might be able to get some of the other members down; I'll talk to Dumbledore. I best do that now. I'll see you later." He gave his sister a quick hug, then jogged off to find Dumbledore.

"Look who it is." A voice sneered from the right of the group. All of them turned at once and saw the entire Slytherin Team stood there – including Draco. He caught Mel's eye and gave her an apologetic look. He didn't want this.

"What do you want?" Harry asked fiercely, he clearly wasn't in the mood for this.

"On our way to practice actually Potter. But we don't really need to because you don't have a full team so you can't play next week." The Captain replied.

"I think you'll find we do." Ron told them.

"Who?" It was one of the beaters.

"Melissa's playing beater." Angelina replied, sounding proud. The Slytherin team laughed, even Draco. This hurt Mel because she thought that he didn't want the rivalry.

"You know better than I do that girls can't be beaters." One of the other team members laughed.

"Well, we'll see on Saturday, won't we?" Mel finally spoke up, glaring at Draco before walking away. Her team mates following after her.

**Draco's POV**

Draco watched as Melissa walked away from him and felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have laughed with his team, but he knew that they would give him a hard time if he wasn't fully on their side, especially for the game. Sighing, Draco followed as his team walked to the Quidditch pitch, laughing and joking about Melissa being beater on the Gryffindor team.

**Melissa's POV**

As Mel entered the Common room, she changed then went back down, slumped into a chair and sighed. She stayed there as everyone else changed and headed to lunch.

"Aren't you coming Melissa?" Hermione asked. Mel shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She lied.

"Ok. Well, come done if you do get hungry." She replied, walking away reluctantly. When everyone was gone, Mel fished in her pocket for the note that Draco had given her. She unfolded it carefully and read it out.

_'Melissa, meet me at the lake after dinner_

_xDx'_

Crumpling the letter into a ball, she threw it into the fire and watched as it burnt. She got up out of her seat and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms until she found a window. Mel sat on the ledge and stared out, watching the Slytherins fly around the pitch practicing. Mystery walked up to her and jumped on her lap. Mel looked down at her and stroked her aimlessly.

"Why do I feel this way, Mystery?" She asked her cat. Mystery just looked up at Mel and meowed. "I know he's a Slytherin but he was so nice to me and now he just agrees with all the other Slytherins. He doesn't think that I can play as beater but I know I can. Yet, as much as I should hate him, I don't." She told her cat, looking down at her as she lay in Mel's lap.

"You know, talking to animals only works if it can talk back." A deep voice said from by the door. Mel's head shot up and she saw a tall man. His hair was dark and shaggy, as if he hadn't combed it in a while.

"Do I know you?" She asked, he seemed familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"Melissa?" He asked. Then it clicked.


	11. An Old Friend

I know some people aren't going to like this part of the story...I'm not following the books and I know people aren't going to like it, so if you don't like it then don't read it...simple as that

Also I know that some of the chapters aren't in first or third person and i'm working on changing them all so that I'm not breaking the guidelines, Sorry!! I write them in second person and sometimes forget to change them when I publish them on here...I'll do it as soon as I can.

**11: An old friend**

This was Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Mel cried, lifting Mystery off her lap, placing the cat on the window ledge and running to Sirius. He was one of her parents' old friends and she realised that he must still be in hiding. "How did you get here? Does Dumbledore know?" She asked, pulling away from his embrace slightly.  
"Of course, I actually came to see Harry, do you know where he is?"

"Erm…at lunch I think." Mel replied.

"Oh, well, you don't mind if I wait do you?"

"Of course not!" She replied. The two of them took a seat on the couch and Mystery found her way back onto Mel's lap.

"May I ask who you were talking about?" He asked. Mel sighed, knowing that Sirius would agree with Harry.

"I met Malfoy when I first got here yesterday and he was really nice. We then met up again at the Quidditch pitch and again after dinner and we got sort of close. But Harry and the others don't like me being friends with him and then today after Quidditch practice, he was laughing with the others because I'm playing beater for the Gryffindor team on Saturday." She told him.

"Right. Well, you that know my feelings about Slytherins would match Harry's. His father and I went to school with Snape." He laughed. "But, I think the best thing to do would be to follow your heart. I know it sounds cheesy and I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but it's always the best thing to do."

She sighed, Sirius was right. That wasn't what she wanted to hear; she wanted someone to tell her that she was doing the right thing. Just then, Sirius looked up, and then suddenly turned into a dog and ran off to hide away from the window.

Suddenly, Mel heard a knock at the window. Looking over, she saw that it was Draco and she smiled slightly, unsure if she was supposed to be mad or happy to see him. She walked to the window and opened it.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Mel asked him.

"Come with me." He said simply.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to. I want to talk to you."

"Just give me a minute." She walked from the window and over to the desk by the door. Writing a small note, she looked to Sirius.  
"Tell them I've gone out. Just for a fly, no where special."

He looked up at her, still in the form of a dog and cocked his head, nodding slightly. Smiling, she picked up the quill and wrote a note.

_'I've gone out to clear my head. Be back soon._

_Mel xx'_

Folding the note and putting it under Sirius's paw, Mel walked away and over to the window. Draco took her hand and helped her onto the back of the broom. When she was on, she pushed the window closed and Draco flew you off over the lake.

"Where are we going?" Mel asked, over the sound of the wind rushing past her.

"Just enjoy." He replied. She put her arms around his waist and pulled in close to protect herself from the wind.

**Fred's POV**  
Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Jason were headed back up to the common room to see Melissa. She had been upset after talking to the Slytherins because of the way Malfoy had laughed at her with his team mates. The seven of them were almost silent on the way back to the common room, only really talking about random nothings that always ended in silence. They entered the common room and saw that it was empty.


	12. All We Can Do Is Wait

**12: All we can do is Wait**

**Fred's POV**

"Melissa?" Fred called. Nothing. The group spread out, searching for her. Just as they were about to give up, Fred felt something brushing against his leg. Looking down, he saw a large black dog.  
"Guys!" He called. All of them raced back and Harry gasped in shock.

"Sirius?" He asked. "It's safe." Sirius changed back and smiled at the seven of them, all looking at him in shock.

"It's ok. Before you say anything. Dumbledore knows I'm here and – Jason is that you?" He asked, noticing Jason for the first time.

"Hey, Sirius." Jason replied. The two embraced briefly and Harry looked at his godfather in shock.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jason and Melissa are my other two godchildren." He explained.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Hermione asked, smiling at Sirius in greeting.

"She left this and said that she'd gone for a fly, nowhere special, just to clear her head." He replied. Jason took the note from Sirius and read it, passing it around. As soon as it had been passed round, he crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the fire.

"Well, all we can do is wait for her return." He sighed, sitting on the chair by the fire. The rest of them followed suit, taking a seat around the fire. It was silent at first, but they soon began talking to Sirius and Jason about their pasts and how they met.

**Melissa's POV**

When Draco had landed, they were by the lake, just a little further round than anyone actually came. The two of them sat down and stared out at the water, talking about random things including classes and which teachers Melissa would like or dislike.

"Melissa –" Draco started but she cut him off.

"Call me Mel."

"Mel, I want to apologise for what I did earlier. I shouldn't have laughed but I knew that I'd get it big time if I didn't at least ACT like a Slytherin once in a while. Keep up appearances and all that." He explained. Melissa sighed; she knew that this would come up sooner or later.

"I understand. But what I don't understand is why Slytherins are so mean to other houses." She said.

"I don't know Mel. I honestly don't, but if my father finds out that I'm hanging out with a Gryffindor girl, then I don't think I'd be coming here much longer."

"I understand but –"

"No," Draco cut her off. "You don't understand. I don't mean that I'd transfer. I mean that I wouldn't be around anymore."

"He beats you?" Mel asked. Draco shook his head.

"We don't have a good relationship. I just know that he'd hurt me if he finds out."

"Draco, you have to tell someone!"

"NO! You can't tell anyone." Draco looked into her eyes and she saw the pleading in them.

"I won't but you need to."

"No. 'Cause when I leave school I'm going to become an auror and move out of the house. I won't have to see him again." He explained. Mel smiled; he'd got a future planned out already. "What about you? What are you going to do when you leave school?"

"I dunno. Haven't really thought about it. I might become an auror or maybe a quidditch player." She shrugged.

"Or both." He suggested,  
"Or both." She agreed, laughing. Just then, Draco tickled her. Mel screamed slightly and tired to move away, but Draco held her firm and began tickling her until she was crying from laughter.

"Please Draco." She gasped between laughter. With her free hand, Mel managed to reach his hair and she messed it up slightly.

"Oh, you didn't just mess up my hair." He said,

"I'll do it again if you don't stop." Mel threatened. Draco smirked and let her go. Mel stayed where she was lying and Draco, who was on top of her, didn't move either. Then two of them lay there, in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Draco began to lower his head and soon he was only an inch or so away from her mouth and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore and lifted her head, closing the gap between her and Draco.


	13. Just A Kiss

A/N: Let me know what you think!!

**13: Just a kiss**

The kiss was unlike anything Mel had felt before. It was warm and passionate. Just as she was beginning to enjoy it, she realised what she was doing. Mel broke the kiss and pushed Draco off her, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

"This can't happen." SHe said. "I mean, it's bad enough being friends. This is not good." She was ranting, worried about what would happen if someone found out.

"Mel, calm down. It was just one kiss." Draco tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen. All of a sudden, Draco took Mel's face in his hands and kissed her again. It was short and sweet, leaving her wanting more.

"It was just a kiss. It meant nothing." He said. Mel nodded and the two of them mounted the broom again and Draco flew her back to her room.

When they reached the common room windows, Mel saw her friends sitting around the fire.

"I'll take you up to your room." Draco told her. She nodded, even though he couldn't see her and he flew Mel up to the window of her room. When the broom was steady, she opened the window and stepped through. Mel turned back and saw Draco already turning back to leave. Before she could say anything, he was flying away. Turning to her bed, Mel sat down and ran a brush through her hair.

"Melissa?" She turned as a voice called her. It was Hermione. Mel smiled sadly at her and got up.

"Sorry if I worried you all, I just needed to clear my head, you know?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her; Mel hugged her back, grateful for the embrace. Then, the two of them broke apart and headed downstairs to the common room. When they got there, Sirius saw Mel and stood up. She ran to him and he held her close as she fought back the tears. Sirius pulled back slightly, he looked into her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Everything ok?" He asked. Mel shook your head but smiled.

"I don't know." She confessed.

"Well, I know that it would be good to talk about this, but dinner will be over by the time we get there if we don't go now." George said, rubbing his stomach. The group laughed, but Harry looked at Sirius.

"What about you Sirius?" He asked. "Where will you go for food?"

"Dumbledore's office. He was having it brought up for me and him." Sirius explained. He turned back into a dog and the nine of them walked out of the common room.

Sirius went his own way before you even reached the Great Hall. However, Mel was wishing she was Sirius when she reached the Hall. Draco and his friends were at the door, bullying anyone and everyone. When Mel and her friends walked past, he sneered at Ginny and Hermione, but just stared at Mel. She looked down and walked past him. Mel heard him sigh as she walked in and she, too, did the same.

Sitting down next to Fred, Mel picked at her food. Her friends watched as she put the food up to her mouth, ate it, then just stared at the plate.

"Mel?" Jason asked from opposite her. She didn't respond. "Mel!" He said a bit louder. She jumped and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her, concern clear in his face,

"Are you ok?" He asked. Mel nodded and took a sip of her pumpkin juice before just staring at her plate again. Ginny, who was sat next to her, took Mel's arm and stood her up. She looked at Ginny and the red haired girl just hugged her.

"We're going upstairs." She told the others as Mel broke down in tears. She led her out of the Hall and Mel saw Draco watching her as she did. He stood and followed them out of the hall and called Mel back.

"Mel."

"Go away Malfoy." Ginny said, not even looking back.

"Is she ok?" He asked. It was then that the two girls turned around.

"Does she look ok?" She replied. Draco's face softened and he moved towards Mel.

"Mel." He said quietly. Once again, tears fell from her eyes and Ginny led her to the common room, leaving Draco staring after them.


	14. An Explanation

**14: An explanation**

**Ginny's POV**

Once in the common room, Ginny and Mel took a seat on the couch. Mel sat staring into the fire, and Ginny sat looking at her. She was waiting patiently for her to open up.

"I kissed Draco." She said, and Ginny hid her gasp of shock. "It was unintentional. It just happened."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." She suggested. Mel nodded and sighed.

"I was sat in here with Sirius and Draco suddenly appeared at the window. I left a note for you all and then went with him. He took me to a spot by the lake and we sat talking. We moved onto the subject of the quidditch practice and he apologised for laughing at me with the rest of his team. He then started tickling me and I ended up on my back with him lying on top of me. When he stopped, he lowered his face closer to mine and suddenly we were kissing. I broke it and said that it shouldn't have happened because it's bad enough that we're friends. I was ranting and Draco just took my face and kissed me again. He told me it was just a kiss and it meant nothing. Then he brought me back here. I don't know what to do, I mean, I don't know if I wanted the kiss to mean nothing or whether I'm hurt BECAUSE it meant nothing." She explained.

"Mel, I can't tell you that everything in life just goes smoothly, because it doesn't. But what I do know is that you obviously mean something to Draco because he wouldn't have risked his reputation chasing after a girl he doesn't care about." Ginny said, pulling Mel into another hug. She hugged back and just held on as if it was the last thing in the world. They heard the door open and the two girls looked up to see Sirius, still in dog form padding across the common room towards the two of them. He changed back into human form and knelt down in front of them both.

"Now, what's going on here?" He asked. You smiled at him and Mel smiled slightly, even through her tears.

"I kissed Draco." Mel said, unemotionally. Sirius looked confused and he looked to Ginny.

"He said it meant nothing and now it's all confusing." She explained.

"I don't know if I want it to mean something or not." Mel said. Sirius stood and pulled Mel into a hug. Then he sat on the couch next to her and said:

"Well, the only way to find out if it did mean something is to kiss him again."

"I did." She replied.

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, Draco kissed me because I was all worked up about the first kiss because it's bad enough that we're friends and what will happen if we were more?" She told him.

"Ok, after that kiss, did you want more?" He asked. She thought for a moment but nodded. "Well, there's your answer." Sirius said simply. Mel sighed, unsure but stood and brought her broom to her. Then she walked to the window, opened it and mounted the broom.

"I need to think." She said, before flying off. You sighed and sat back closing your eyes.

**Melissa's POV**

Mel didn't speak to Draco for the next few days, almost a week. As she found out on Monday, Gryffindors had class with Slytherin. It wasn't the best news she'd had, but she could survive. Draco would look at Mel during lessons, but she kept her head down and focused on her work. Ginny had told the others what had happened and, much to Mel's surprise, they were ok with it. They listened when she wanted to talk and understood when she didn't want to. Most of the time, Mel would sit at the window or staring into the fireplace just thinking.

It was Friday, and Sirius was still around. He went up to Mel when she was sat at the window. Classes had finished for the week and she had already been to dinner. The night was now hers.

"Mel, I can see it in your eyes. You need to talk to him." He told her. Mel looked at him and sighed.

"I know," She admitted. Mel stood and got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a note. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" She asked Harry who was sat in a chair by the fire, reading.

"Sure." He replied. She smiled her thanks and whistled to Hedwig. She flew from the Boys' dorm and landed in front of Mel.

"Malfoy." Mel whispered, tying the note to her leg. The owl flew off and Mel sighed. She headed up to her bedroom and changed into black jeans and dark red halter neck top. She slid her black boots on and headed out of the dorm and common room and headed down to the lake.


	15. You Remember The Place

**15: You remember the place**

**Draco's POV**

It had been almost a week since Melissa had spoken to Draco and he had hated every minute of it. Draco and his friends – if he could call them that – would never bully or annoy Melissa and her friends, and the rest of the Slytherins respected that. They left them alone and would just keep to themselves. He knew that they were talking about how he was obviously in love with Mel, but he wouldn't admit it. Not to himself and not to anybody else. Suddenly, Harry's owl flew into the common room.

"It's Potter's owl!" Someone shouted and the Slytherins around Draco began to pull out their wands and aim at it.

"Stop!" He cried. "Mel doesn't have an owl." The Slytherins put their wands away as the owl flew down onto the couch beside Draco. The blonde took the note and the owl flew away, out of the common room. Opening the note, his mood lifted as he recognised Mel's handwriting.

_'Meet me by the lake – you remember the place – my first dinner_

_Mel xx'_

Putting the note in his pocket, Draco stood up and went into his room and put on his black turtleneck jumper, black trousers and black jacket before heading out towards the lake.

**Melissa's POV**  
Sat on the grass by the lake, Mel shivered slightly. She should have brought a coat because she was now freezing. Just then, a coat was draped over her shoulders and Draco appeared by her side.

"You looked cold." He said. Smiling slightly, Mel looked at him.

"Thanks." She replied. "Draco, about last Sunday, the kiss I–"

"No, I need to tell you something. That day, I lied. That kiss did mean something. I have wanted to do that since we met at the Quidditch pitch. I should have said something but we'd only known each other for two days and I know that your friends would talk." He explained. Mel smiled, she was so glad he said that.

"I actually wanted to tell you that same thing, except the last part."

Draco laughed and slid his arm around her as she shivered again.

"You know, there is only one way to keep you warm." He told her.

"What would that be?" Mel asked. Draco smirked and leaned in, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Draco laid Mel back on the grass and the two of them stayed like that for a little while longer, before Draco broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"Well, that warmed me up." She said. Draco sat up and helped Mel sit up. She leant into him and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. Laying her head on his shoulder, Mel looked out at the lake.

"Mel, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked the girl in his arms. Mel looked up into his beautiful grey eyes and pretended to think about it.

"Yes." She said. Draco smiled and kissed her again. This time, Mel broke it and stood up.

"Come on, or my friends will send out a search party." She smiled. Draco stood, picking up his jacket and pulled her into him.

"Well, my friends wont, but they'll want to know how far I got with you." He smirked. Mel hit him playfully on the chest and he caught her hand as she began to pull it away and kissed the palm of it.

"Come on." She smiled and pulled Draco, by the hand, towards the castle.

When they reached the point where they would go their separate ways, Draco pulled Mel into him and held her close.

"Don't go. Come and stay with me." He whined. Mel laughed and ran her fingers through his silky platinum blonde hair.

"No. Because then your friends really would talk."

Draco smirked and the two teenagers kissed, deeply. When they broke apart, Draco looked into Mel's eyes.

"Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning after breakfast." He asked. Mel nodded. "We can go into Hogsmeade together."

"We can't." She said. Draco looked at her confused. "We have a quidditch match." She reminded him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Well, we can go afterwards." He replied. She nodded.

Smiling, Mel kissed him again and they went their separate ways.

Walking towards the Gryffindor tower, Mel stopped and sighed.

"Sirius you can come out now." She called. A black dog walked out of the shadows and stopped when he was next to her.

"Did you see me and Draco outside?" She asked. The dog shook his head. "But you saw us in the entrance?" This time the dog nodded his head and the two carried on walking. The two of them reached the portrait and Mel said the password. When they entered, Mel saw all of her friends, sat around the fire. Sirius barked and they all looked up at them. Jason stood and walked over to his sister, taking her in his arms.  
"Mel, I was worried about you. You just left." He said.

"Sirius knew." She defended. Jason looked at Sirius, who had changed back into Human form, and he looked down.

"Sorry, I thought you knew. You were here when she left." He said.

"Yeah, but we didn't knew where she'd gone." Jason replied. Mel sighed.  
"Look, I'm fine, Ok. But I'm really tired, so goodnight." And she headed upstairs to go to bed.


	16. I'm Happy For Her

**16: I'm happy for her**

When Mel got her room, Hermione was already in there, studying.

"You study too hard." Mel told her friend as she walked over to her bed and looked out of the window. She could just see a figure with blonde hair walking by the lake.

"You spoke to him them?" Hermione asked as she came and stood next to the bed, looking out of the window. Suddenly, the figure mounted a broom and flew up to the window. Opening the window, Mel was blasted with cold air.

"Draco! What are you doing up here?" She asked. Draco smirked and motioned with his finger for her to go to the window. She walked closer and Draco put his hand under her chin and lifted her face kissing her softly.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He whispered his face still close to hers. Smiling, Mel closed her eyes and lifted her head, kissing him again. When the two finally broke apart, Draco smirked and flew back down. Mel closed the window, lay on her bed and sighed, happily.

"So, I take it you two made up?" Hermione asked, amused. Mel looked at her, and from her position on the bed, she was upside-down.  
"He asked me out." She told her friend quietly. Hermione dropped her book and ran to Mel's side.

"What?! You have to tell me EVERYTHING!" She cried. Sitting up and smiling, Mel explained the night's events to her. She sat and listened intently.

"Hermione!" Ron called from the common room. Sighing, she stood and left Mel to get changed and go to bed.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione!" Ron called. Sighing, she got up and left Mel to get ready for bed. She couldn't believe that Draco had asked Mel out and she'd said yes! She was so happy for her best friend. Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.  
"What?" She asked as she looked at Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Jason and Sirius, all sat by the fire looking at her.

"We heard you screaming, is everything ok?" Ron asked, walking over to her. Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Hermione nodded.

"Everything is perfect." She laughed slightly.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. She knew he meant with Draco, so she sat on the couch and Ron sat next to her as she explained everything, the way Mel had to her.

"Well, a Gryffindor and Slytherin. I don't think that's ever happened." Jason said. Sirius shook his head.

"Not in my lifetime." He agreed.  
"I'm happy for her." Fred said suddenly. They all looked up at him, "Well, she deserves happiness, who doesn't? But, as we all know what git he is, we'll all be there for her if things go wrong."

Nodding, Hermione stood and stretched.

"I'm going to bed, you should think about it as well. Especially as you've got a quidditch match in the morning." She said as she stood and said goodnight to everyone as she headed up the stairs to bed.

**Melissa's POV**

"Mel!" She woke to Hermione shaking her. Opening her eyes, Hermione stopped and looked at her. "Come on! Or you'll be late for breakfast!"

Shooting out of bed, Mel ran into the bathroom and washed. She curled her hair so that it fell in loose waves and curls around her face. She put on a denim mini skirt and a black t-shirt with a pair of lips on it. Then she applied a little mascara, eye shadow and lip-gloss. Sliding on black converse, she walked out of the room with Hermione. In the common room, Fred and George did a double take when they saw Mel and she smiled. They walked over to the two girls and walked with them to the Great Hall.

"So," Fred said as he walked by Mel's side, "Hermione told us last night of your boyfriend."

Mel looked at him, then at Hermione. She looked down and Fred laughed.

"Don't worry, even Harry's ok with it. Just remember we're all always here for you if you need us."

"Thanks. And thank you Hermione, I don't think I'd have told anyone if you hadn't." Mel said. Hermione looked at her and smiled. Just then, they heard whistling and looked over to see a group of Slytherins whistling at Mel. Blushing, she looked down and smiled slightly.

"I see Draco told some friends." George laughed. She laughed lightly and the four of them carried on towards the hall. Suddenly, a pair of arms slid around Mel's waist and kissed her neck from behind. She pulled out of the embrace and turned to see who it was.


	17. Making A Scene

**17: Making a scene**

"Draco!" Mel gasped. "I didn't know it was you!" He looked hurt but she pulled him into a hug and he gladly hugged back.

"Morning." He said. Mel laughed and slid her hand into his. They walked behind the others into the Hall. Just like Mel's first day, when she and Draco entered the hall, everyone fell silent. Draco just smirked and pulled her into him kissing her deeply. When he broke away, she was breathless and just smiled as the two of them split to go to their separate tables. Mel sat down, next to her brother and smiled.

"What?" She asked, as all of her friends smiled at her.

"You look so cute together!" Ginny cried. Mel laughed and the red head hugged her.

"Mel." Angelina said as she walked over. "Will you still be able to play against Slytherin, now that you and Malfoy are together?"

"Sure. We'll kick their asses!" Mel replied. Angelina smiled and walked away.

"Will Malfoy talk to you after that?" Ron asked Mel, uncertain.

"Course he will." She laughed. "'Cause he knows I'm better than him."

When breakfast was finished, the Gryffindor quidditch team headed off to get changed in the changing rooms. As Mel walked towards them, Draco caught up with her.

"Hey," He said smirking, "Just don't feel bad when we beat you yeah?"

"YOU beat US?" She asked, laughing. "Just please talk to me when Gryffindor wins." She replied and walked away in to the changing rooms.

Mel mounted her broom as Madame Hooch blew the whistle and flew off into the air. As the game began, she realised what she had let herself in for. The Slytherin beaters hit the Bludgers hard and Mel and Tom had to work to protect their team. She noticed that Gryffindor was winning 50-40 but she knew that that could at any moment by Draco simply catching the Snitch. Mel followed a Bludger and saw it heading straight at Harry. However another was headed at Ron and she knew that she was closer to Ron.

"Tom!" She cried. He nodded and flew off to protect Ron as Mel flew in the opposite direction to get to Harry in time. As she reached the two Seekers, Draco smirked at her and she just looked at him, a glint in her eye. Mel hit the Bludger and saw it hit on of the Slytherin beaters on the back. He flew forwards and off his broom. Wincing as she saw him hit the ground, Draco flew up beside her.

"Now you're in for it." He said. Mel smirked and laughed.

"No I'm not." She replied, he looked at her, and then flew off as he saw Harry reach out and grab the Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!!" The announcer cried. The Gryffindors in the crowd went wild and Mel flew over to Ron, who was by the posts, cheering.

"Well done Ron!" She cried. He laughed and replied:

"Me? Well done you! Distracting Malfoy like that!"

Mel blushed and the two of them flew to the ground with the rest of the team.

The Gryffindor team were cheering and laughing when Mel landed and walked to them. Jason was there and so was another boy who looked slightly familiar but couldn't place it.

"Mel!" Jason cried and she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"We won!" Mel laughed.

"I take it you're Mel then?" The boy asked in a deep Scottish accent. She looked at him, then Jason, confused.

"I'm Oliver Wood." He told her, holding his hand out. Mel took his hand and shook it.  
"Mel Killison." She replied. "Wood? As in the keeper that was here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Jason told you about me?" He asked. Mel nodded and the team began to move towards the changing rooms.


	18. Hogsmeade

**18: Hogsmeade**

When Mel was changed, the team and her friends moved in towards the Great Hall for lunch. As they were walking, they saw the Slytherins walking a little way ahead. Mel jogged over and slid her hand into Draco's. He looked at her, startled, then smiled when he saw it was Mel.

"That was mean what you did earlier." He said.

"I didn't do anything. I hit the Bludger and you flew up to me." She defended. The remaining beater turned on her and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"You could've killed him!" He cried. Draco stood in front of Mel and glared at the beater. He backed down and Draco moved so that she could walk again.

"Thanks." She whispered into his ear. He smirked and the team smirked back at him and slapped him on the back. Mel pouted as she realised that the team thought she had said something dirty to him.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just keeping my friends happy." He defended. She turned her head away and stopped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mel." He whined.

"Now you've done it mate." The Captain, Marcus Flint said to him. "Don't ever insult your girl or she'll hold it against you for ages."

Smirking at the Captain, Mel walked away, swaying her hips sexily. She knew Draco was watching her.

When lunch had finished, all of the students in third year and above headed to the courtyard to get a carriage into Hogsmeade. Mel walked to the courtyard after changing into a one-shouldered black top and a denim miniskirt. She had put on black wedges, had reapplied her make-up and re-done her hair in sexy waves.

Mel saw Draco stood with some of his friends and a girl with dark hair. She was flirting with Draco and Mel didn't like it one bit. She walked over to the group and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Excuse me; do you want to tell me why you're flirting with my boyfriend?" Mel asked when she turned round.

"Your boyfriend?" She replied. Draco slid his arm around Mel's waist and looked at the girl.

"Yes, Pansy. She said 'her boyfriend'. Are you deaf?" He said. The girl looked at Draco, and glared at Mel before walking away. Draco's friends were in stitches laughing, holding their stomachs.

"Man, I thought she as gonna punch you or sumat." One gasped. He was about as tall as Draco with dark hair and tanned skin.

"Blaise, she wouldn't dare touch Mel." Draco said. Mel smiled and leant into Draco. "By the way, you look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and giggled slightly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked Draco, motioning to his friends.

"Well, that's Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, Richard, Sam and Nick." He said, pointing to each one. "Guys, this is Mel."

They said hi as she waved shyly at them. Draco laughed.

"They're not gonna hurt you, don't worry." He led her to a carriage and the eight teenagers sat in the carriage talking and laughing as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

When they reached Hogsmeade, Draco was first out and he put his hands at Mel's waist and lifted her down. She smiled her thanks and the two of them headed off, leaving Draco's friends behind. Draco led Mel through the town, taking her into Honeydukes and telling her to pick what you wanted. Mel chose a couple of sugar quills and some fizzing Whizzbees. Draco got a bag of sweets to share between the two of them and they headed out of the shop. When they were walking, Mel saw Fred and George coming out of Zonko's Joke shop with bags full. The twins saw the couple and walked over, telling Mel about the stuff in there. Draco glared at the twins and she hit him on the arm.  
"Leave them alone, Draco." She told him. He sighed and smiled at her. Mel returned the smile and told the twins that she'd talk to them later. They then walked away to find Mel's brother.

"So, Draco. You aren't still mad after we beat you this morning?" Mel asked as he led her through some woods.

"No, 'cause it was only because I cared about you that we lost. I had to warn you that Kenny would hit both Bludgers at you because of what you did to his brother Joey." Draco replied. He stopped and sat on the grass, pulling Mel down with him.


	19. What Number Am I?

**19: What number am I???**

The two of you sat there, Draco with his arm around you and you with your head on his shoulder.

"You know it's the Halloween dance soon." Draco whispered into your ear. You head shot up and you almost head-butted him.

"What? I have nothing to wear!" You cried. Draco laughed.

"Then wear that." He smirked. You hit his chest and he grabbed your hand and tickled you with the other. You screamed and fell backwards, Draco on top of you. He stopped tickling you and just lay on top of you.

"But you know what comes up before that?" He asked. You shook your head.

"Half term break. Two weeks, the middle two weeks of October." He told you.

"But that's next week! My parents are out of town! And Jason's touring!" You cried, worrying about where you would go.

"Then come to mine. My parents won't mind. I think they're actually out of town." He smirked at the thought of you and him alone at his house. You shook your head.

"No, they'd probably not like the thought of you and some unknown girl alone in their house for two weeks."

Draco shook his head and sat up, laughing. He pulled you up and pulled you over to a rock. He sat against it and pulled you onto his lap.

"No, what I mean is they'll be there for the first day or so, but then they go out of town." He explained. You thought about it and finally nodded your head.  
"Can I borrow your owl to send my parents a letter?" You asked. Draco nodded and kissed you lightly on the cheek.

"Are we interrupting?" Blaise's voice called to you and the two of you looked to see Blaise, Richard, Sam and Nick coming the way you and Draco had come.

"No." Draco lied. You laughed at how he was trying to keep calm.

"Well, I don't even want to know why your bag is over here, Mel." Sam said. Richard picked it up and handed it to you. You took it blushing.

"Thanks, Richard." You mumbled.

"No problem, call me Rich." He replied, smiling and sitting on the floor opposite you and Draco.

"Where are the other two?" Draco asked, looking around for Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where else?" Sam asked.  
"Honeydukes." Nick explained when he saw your confused expression. "Man, your girlfriend's cute when she don't understand things."

"I know." Draco smiled and you pretended to be upset. You turned your head from Draco, but he turned it back and kissed you lightly. Smiling, you snuggled back into his arms.

"Yeah and she's much friendlier than your past girlfriends." Rich said. You looked at Draco.

"How many girlfriends have you had Draco?" You asked softly. He looked down and you looked to his friends, getting angrier by the second. "What number am I? 15? 20?"

They looked down, all except for Blaise. He stared straight into your eyes and shook his head.

"A little higher." He whispered. You gasped and turned on Draco.

"How many girls do you go through a year? 10? 15?" Draco still didn't look at you and you stood, brushing yourself down and walked away, holding back the tears.

You walked through the woods and back out onto the high street. As you walked, you looked frantically for someone you knew. Just then, you heard a familiar voice. You turned down the next alley and saw him. Fred looked at you when he saw you and you ran to him. He pulled you into a hug and held you as you cried. His friends left and he walked you back onto the high street. He walked with you to the road towards the castle.

"What number am I?" You asked. Fred looked at you confused. "What number girl am I?? How many girls has Draco hurt?" You whispered his name as tears slid down your cheeks. Fred pulled you into another hug and stroked your hair.

"I don't know Mel. I wish I did. I know that it's a lot. I thought maybe he'd change for you. What did he do?" He asked softly. You began walking again and you explained what had happened.


	20. Different From The Others

A/N: Let me know what you think, thanks

**20: You're different from the others**

"So, Draco didn't even tell you himself? That coward." Fred spat. By this time, the two of them were entering the grounds of Hogwarts.

"And I said I'd go to his over the holidays." Mel said quietly.

"You did? Why?" Fred asked.

"Because I thought that he wanted me to go." She replied.

"He probably did, to get you into bed."

Just as you entered the castle, they saw Hermione and Ginny, walking towards them. They stopped when they saw Mel's tear stained face and she ran to them. They both hugged her and fresh tears spilled from her eyes. They walked with Mel and Fred back up to the common room, where she told them and Sirius what had happened.

"I'm going to bed." Mel sighed and stood, walking away and up to her room.

Mel entered the room and saw an owl perched on the edge of your bed. It was well-groomed owl and had an air of self-importance about it. She took the note and the owl flew off out of the window. Opening the letter, she read it.

_'Mel, I'm sorry you had to find out like that._

_You're different from the other girls. I never liked any of them as much as I like you. Please forgive me_

_xDx'_

Mel dropped the note and walked to the window, sitting on the ledge and staring out, watching as people walked through the grounds coming back from Hogsmeade.

**Sirius's POV**

As he watched Mel walk up the stairs to her room, hatred ran through him. How could he hurt a girl that has never done any wrong? She'd never cared about the house rivalries, she'd trusted him even after all her friends had said. Sirius wanted to find him and hurt him, but he knew he had to keep calm for Mel's sake. He couldn't reveal himself to the rest of the school. Only the Gryffindors seemed to believe that Sirius was innocent.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked. She sounded like a small child asking for help to solve a problem that was too big for her. He looked sadly at her and saw the pain in hers, Hermione's and Fred's eyes.

"We can't do anything. It has to be Mel who makes the final decision. Only she can say whether she forgives him or not." He told them dejectedly. "We just have to be there for her." Just then, Mystery, Mel's cat, ran down the stairs and jumped into Sirius's lap. She had a note in her mouth. He took the note and opened it, reading it aloud.

" 'Mel, I'm sorry you had to find out like that. You're different from the other girls. I never liked any of them as much as I like you. Please forgive me. Draco.' "

"He knows how to use words, I'll give him that. But how many times has he used that on someone?" Fred said bitterly. Suddenly, they heard shouting from Mel's room and Sirius turned back into dog form and raced up the stairs to find out what it was.

When they reached her room, they saw her by the window, struggling against someone who had her by the wrist. Sirius ran over and saw that it was Draco.

"Come with me Mel." He said angrily. He jumped up and bit Draco's hand. Draco cried out in pain and let Mel go. Then, before he could do anything else, Hermione closed the window and pulled the curtain across. Mel collapsed onto the floor and Sirius sat by her side as she cried into his fur.

"He said he wanted to talk to me. But I told him that I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. As I went to close the window, he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me onto his broom. I cried out in pain and next thing I know you guys are there and Sirius had bitten him." Mel explained. They were sat in the common room. Mel was curled up next to Fred. She seemed to have latched onto him since he was the one who could make her laugh when she didn't want to. He had his arm around her shoulders and it looked like she had finally calmed down slightly.

"So, did you break up with him?" Ginny asked. Mel shook her head and sighed.

"I can't bring myself to do it. I know that I shouldn't have overreacted but when Blaise said that Draco had had more than 20 girlfriends I just lost it. He should have told me." She said, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Fred wiped them away and she smiled up at him.

"You guys were right. He is trouble. I'm sorry for doubting you," She sighed, knowing what she had to do. For the next half an hour or so, they were quiet and Mel slowly drifted off to sleep.


	21. Writing To The Weasleys

**21: Writing to the Weasleys**

**Harry's POV**  
As Harry, Ron, Jason and George walked up to the common room they were talking and laughing about people theyhad seen in Hogsmeade.

"Guys, you know who I saw but didn't see?" Jason said suddenly. The three teenagers looked at him confused and Harry shook his head.

"I saw Malfoy, but I didn't see Mel." He told them.

"Maybe she came back early. Or she could be with Fred. I haven't seen him for a while." Ron replied.

"Well, let's hope Draco hasn't seen the two of them. He would be annoyed if they were hanging out." Jason said. The four of them walked into the common room and were immediately told to shut up by Fred. Harry looked and saw Mel asleep on Fred's shoulder. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy.

"What happened?" Jason asked hurriedly.

"Mel found out that she wasn't as special as Draco made out." Sirius explained.

"His friends mentioned his past girlfriends and when she asked they said that he'd had more than 20 girlfriends since starting at Hogwarts. He didn't even tell her himself." Fred told them.

"He sent her this." Hermione handed Jason the note and Jason showed it to Harry, Ron and George. Then, he threw it into the fire. Suddenly, Mel stirred slightly, but went back to sleep.

"Jason, can Mel come to ours for the holiday. She said she'd go to Malfoy's but…" Fred trailed off. Jason nodded and got a few pieces of parchment and a quill. He wrote two letters. One to the Weasleys' parents and one to his own parents. Then he borrowed Hedwig and sent her on her way.

"We should get a response tonight." He said, sounding hopeful.

"A response for what?" Mel asked. She'd woken up and saw Hedwig fly off.

"I've asked mom and dad if you can stop at the Weasleys' house for the holidays. Is that ok?" Jason said. Mel nodded and stood, stretching. She headed off upstairs and came back down in jeans and zip-up jacket. Her hair was now up in a ponytail and she had her broom with her.

"I'm going to fly for a bit." She told them all before heading out.

**Melissa's POV**

Mel mounted her broom when she was by the lake and pushed off. She'd never flew over the lake before but it didn't bother her too much. Speeding up, she tried to rid her head of thoughts of Draco and the past week or so. Jason was leaving to tour soon and Mel should be spending his last day with him. Just as she thought this, a familiar dark haired figure flew past her. Smiling despite her heartache, she sped up after her brother.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He looked at her smirked.

"I wanted to spend my last day with my little sister." He replied, speeding off with Mel in pursuit. As she followed her brother, Mel looked down into the courtyard and saw a familiar group of Slytherins. Unfortunately, Jason hadn't seen them and flew down there; she followed and flew past Draco and his friends.

"Mel!" She heard Draco call, but she ignored it as she chased after herbrother who had sped ahead. It was hard to keep up with Jason. He had a faster broom and also trained to be fast. When he finally came to a stop, it was on the grass slope next to Hagrid's cabin.

"'Ello there!" Hagrid called as the two of them landed.

"Hey Hagrid." Jason replied, walking over to him. Mel dismounted her broom and walked over to the two of them.

"I 'eard about you and Malfoy an' I couldn't be more surprised." Hagrid smiled at Mel. Even hearing his name caused a few tears to roll down her cheeks. "Wha' happened?" He asked, confused.

"Malfoy didn't tell her about his past girlfriends." Jason explained quietly. Just then, they heard people running towards them. Looking up, Mel saw Draco and his friends. She re-mounted her broom and flew off. She landed just in front of the main stairs and ran up them and didn't stop running until she reached the common room. Mel said the password and ran into the common room.


	22. I Want Us To Be Together

**22: I want us to be together**

"Mel?" Harry asked as you sat against the wall next to the door.

"He tried to talk to me." You gasped, still out of breath. The door opened and Jason walked in, looking around the room. Ron pointed down to you and Jason knelt down and pulled you into a hug.

"He said he just wanted to explain." Jason whispered into your ear.

"I don't want to talk to him. But I know I have to." You whispered back.

"Then don't." He said simply. You shook you head and stood, walking upstairs. You washed your face and reapplied your mascara – using waterproof this time. Then you walked down the stairs.

"I've got to do something." You told them, determination in your voice. Before anything could be said, you waked out of the room and down to the courtyard.

When you reached the courtyard, Draco wasn't there, but Blaise was. He was stood with Rich, Sam and Nick, talking. You approached them and they stopped talking when they saw you coming.

"Mel, I want to apologise for earlier. I thought you should know. Draco is still just talking to me but he shouldn't be. I'm so sorry." Blaise said before you could speak. You held up a hand and stopped him from saying any more.

"Where is Draco?" You asked, your voice shaking slightly at the mention of his name.

"He said he'd be around. But he could be on the quidditch pitch. It's where he usually goes." Blaise replied. Nodding and smiling your thanks, you walked away.

"Mel." Nick's voice caught you and you turned around. "Forgive him, he really likes you. You're different." He said. You smiled sadly.

"If I'm different then why did he lie to me?" You asked. Walking away, a few tears left your eyes but you wiped them away.

You reached the quidditch pitch and saw Draco flying angrily around the pitch. Watching him, you felt hurt replace what anger you felt for him. Draco saw you and quickly landed, running to you. He tried to hug you, put you pushed him away.

"Why Draco?" You asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." He sighed. You shook your head.

"I didn't want to hear 'I don't know' I want an answer!" You cried, the hurt being replaced for anger once again.

"Because I knew you wouldn't go out with me if I told you that I'd had a lot of girlfriends!" Draco shouted back.

"How can you say that?! You obviously don't know me very well 'cause you if did know me then you'd know that I wouldn't have cared about that. What I want to know is how many girls have you chewed up and spat back out?" Tears were falling now but you didn't care. You wanted answers and you weren't leaving without them.

"A lot! Ok?? I used girls yes, but I wasn't going to use you. I didn't want to. You're the only girl that's never cared about what house you were in, or what your friends thought. I'm sorry I hurt you, Mel. You have to believe me. I feel something for you, something I've never felt for anyone else." He said. You turned, disgusted.

"How many times have you used that line on a girl before?" You asked and you walked away. Draco grabbed your arm and pulled you back, kissing you deeply. You slid your arms around his neck and Draco deepened the kiss. His tongue ran across your lips, asking for entrance. You were about to allow him when you came to your senses. Pushing him away you looked at him.

"What are you doing?" You cried.

"I want us to be together. We belong together. Please Mel." He begged and you looked into his eyes. You saw the sadness and longing behind them but you looked away.

"I don't care how much you beg. I need some space and some time to think." You said, and walked away.


	23. ZAMBINI!

**23: ZAMBINI!!!**

**Draco's POV**  
As Mel walked away; pain stabbed Draco's heart. He was afraid that she'd never forgive him. Sighing, he picked up his broom and headed back to his common room.

"Drakkie!" Pansy called him and Draco sighed. He didn't need her, not right now. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What Pansy?" He asked fiercely. She looked as if he had slapped her and looked over to see Mel's retreating form.

"Why's your girlfriend not with you?" She asked, sounding smug.

"Because her common room is that way." Draco replied, pointing in that direction. "Now just leave me alone." He pulled his arm from her grasp and stormed away.

**Pansy's POV**

Pansy watched Draco leave and a plan formed in her head. Running over to Draco's girlfriend, Pansy called to her and she stopped.

"You know, Draco's been talking about you." She told Mel. She looked at the short dark haired girl curiously.

"What's he been saying?" Her eyes were puffy and her face was tearstained.

"He was saying that you were the worst thing that's ever happened to this school. That you should never have come here and that you were the worst girlfriend he's ever had." Pansy said, looking around for anyone that would deny this.

"What?" She asked, her voice shaking. "I don't believe you."

"Well, ask Blaise. He'll tell you." She said and walked away, trying her hardest not to laugh.

**Melissa's POV**

What was that girl on about?? Pansy, Draco had called her. Mel took her advice and went to see Blaise. He was still in the courtyard with Nick and Sam. Rich wasn't around. Sam saw her coming and walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders when he saw the tears. Blaise and Nick came over and they sat Mel on the edge of the fountain.

"What did Draco say about me?" Mel asked. The boys looked confused, but told her.

"He said that you were the best thing that could've happened to him." Blaise said.

"Yeah, and he said that you were the best girlfriend he's had." Nick told you. She shook her head.

"Don't lie!" Mel cried.

"We're not!" Blaise replied.

"She told me!" She said. "That Pansy girl. She told me that Draco had said that I was the worst thing to have happened the school, that I shouldn't have come here and that I was his worst girlfriend."

"Well, that explains a lot." Sam said. The other boys nodded and Mel looked at them confused.

"Draco went out with Pansy in our first year here. She clung to him and always followed him around. He dumped her but she's always flirting with him and she's usually the reason that Draco dumps his girlfriends." Blaise explained. She looked at him, unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Come here." He said and pulled her over to him. He gave Mel a hug and wiped away her tears.

"ZAMBINI!" Draco's voice called out and they turned to see him staring at the four teens from the entrance to the courtyard. He stormed over and pointed his wand at Blaise.

**Draco's POV**

How dare he??

"Just because Mel and I aren't talking, it doesn't mean you have to make a move on her." Draco said.

"I didn't!" He cried. Mel stood and faced him.

"He gave me a hug. Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Yes! I'm supposed to do that!" Draco replied.

"He was wiping away my tears! The tears you caused!" She shouted, before pushing him out of the way and walking into the castle.


	24. No, Pansy Has

A/N: This is a pretty Mature chapter...you don't have to read it if it will offend you, It won't affect the story too much, plus the next chapter explains it breifly as well. Thanks.

**24: No, Pansy has.**

**Draco's POV**

"Is this true?" Draco asked his best friend. Blaise nodded, and Sam and Nick nodded as well. Lowering his wand, Draco sighed. "Now I've just made everything worse."

"No, Pansy has." Nick replied. The blonde looked up at him sharply.

"What do you mean??"

"She told Mel that you'd said that she was the worst thing that's happened to the school, that you wished she'd never come and that she's the worst girlfriend you've ever had." Sam told him. "But I don't think that she believed us when we told her that you'd never said that."

"Well, she wouldn't because she saw me hanging around Pansy and she thinks that you're lying just to make her believe you and to get back with me." Draco explained. His friends looked down and Draco could tell that they wish they'd done something else to make Mel believe them.

"Before you start boys, there's nothing you can do. It's something Mel needs to figure out on her own." He told them. The three boys nodded and they all walked in to dinner.

**Melissa's POV**  
When Mel entered the castle, she saw Slytherins all around. The other houses weren't around because the Slytherins were. However, despite their reputation, they were nice and smiled at her. When the boys whistled and smirked at her, she would blush and wave shyly. She took her jacket off and hooked it over her arm.

"Now, where's that annoying boyfriend of yours?" Someone asked suddenly. Mel turned and saw Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Before she could reply, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled Mel with him. She dropped her jacket and it lay there, on the floor as she was dragged off.

**Draco's POV**

As Draco and his friends walked into the castle, he noticed something lying on the floor. He walked over and picked it up, feeling sick to his stomach.

"What's that?" Sam asked as he walked over.

"It's Mel's jacket." Draco whispered, fear clutching at his heart. He stood and ran to the nearest group of Slytherin guys. "Have you seen Mel??" All but one shook their head.

"Yeah, Flint I think took her down that way." He told him pointing towards an unused corridor. Thanking him, Draco turned to Blaise.

"Get Potter and Mel's friends. We need them here." Blaise nodded and Draco, Sam and Nick walked down the corridor, wands drawn.

**Melissa's POV**

Flint dragged Mel down the unused corridor towards a set of unused toilets. She kicked and struggled but Flint just held her tighter. His grip on her wrists was painful, but she didn't care. She just wanted out.

"Please, let me go." She begged.

"Shut up." He growled and pushed her into an unused classroom instead.

**Fred's POV**  
There was a pounding at the door to the common room and Fred knew that it must be someone from a different house. He opened the portrait and saw Blaise Zambini stood there.

"All of you! Mel needs you!! Flint's taken her! Come on!" He cried. Fred and the rest of his friends grabbed their wands and ran out of the room, all except for Sirius. He stayed and looked annoyed at having to do so. The seven of them ran after Blaise towards where he said Flint had Mel.

**Draco's POV**

Draco, Sam and Nick cautiously walked down the corridor, listening for any sounds or signs of Mel and Flint. Without showing it, Draco was extremely worried for Mel and he swore that he was going to kill Flint when he found him.

**Melissa's POV**  
Flint pushed Mel onto a table and started to work on getting her jeans undone. She struggled beneath him, but he just pointed his wand at her jeans and they came undone. Then, he smirked at her and pulled her top up and his hands roamed her body as his lips crashed onto hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue and he pulled back. He slapped Mel hard across the face and she screamed in pain. Flint worked on getting his own trousers undone.

**Draco's POV**

Suddenly, Draco heard a scream.

"Mel." He whispered and the three teens picked up their pace. The sound of their footsteps was joined by many others as Blaise returned with Mel's friends. Without saying anything, the eleven of them raced to find Draco's girlfriend in time.


	25. One Kiss For Two Things

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a crazy time cause I moved away from home to go to uni...anyway, here it is.

**25: One kiss for two things…**

**Melissa's POV**  
Flint had his trousers undone and Mel closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen, but the pain never came. Suddenly his weight was lifted off her. Opening her eyes, Mel saw Draco.

"Hey." He whispered. He helped his girlfriend to sit up and he pulled her top down and put her jacket over her shoulders as she did up her jeans. Harry and Mel's friends were firing curses at Flint and she didn't intend to stop them anytime soon. Draco looked at her and she burst into tears and fell into his arms. He held her as she cried but suddenly Harry's voice filled the air.

"Get her out of here!" He shouted. Draco nodded and carried her bridal style out of the room and down the corridor. He took Mel outside and down to the grass just outside the courtyard. Gently, he sat her on the grass and sat down next to her. Mel stood and he sighed. Smiling, she sat on his lap and snuggled up to him. He didn't respond, so she lifted his arms and placed them around her. Just then, he smirked and tightened his grip on her.

"I was so worried about you back then." He whispered into her ear. Mel sighed and curled up on his lap. Draco stroked her cheek and she winced when he caught the side that Flint had hit. He lifted her head slightly and looked at the fast forming bruise on your cheek.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco muttered. Mel just turned her head and kissed him softly. "What was that for?"

"It was a thank you rescuing me and also an apology for being mad at you." She told him. Draco smirked.

"Well, one kiss for two things doesn't work." He said. Smiling, she kissed him again. This time, Draco put his hand at the back of her head and she slid her arms around his neck. Draco ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance, but just the feeling of it, reminded Mel of Flint and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that–" She started but Draco cut her off with a kiss. It was short and sweet.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." He whispered. Mel lay her head on Draco's shoulder and looked out at the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Draco replied. He kissed the top of her head and the two of them stayed like that until it was dark and was time to go in.

When they walked into the castle, the two teenagers reached the point where the they had to go separate ways. Mel kissed Draco lightly and began to walk off, but suddenly, he was beside her.

"Draco, the dungeons are that way." She said, pointing backwards.

"I know, but I'm not letting you walk around on your own. Flint is still out here." Draco replied, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling Mel close.

Mel smiled and let Draco pull her in.

"Where are you going for the holiday?" He asked.

"My brother has written to the Weasleys' parents and asked if I can stay there. I'm just waiting for a reply." She told him. Dreading what he would say.

"They'll let you. They take anyone in." He said.

"You're not mad?" She asked. Draco looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Why? Because you want to spend the holidays with your friends? Of course not. Plus, you said that you wanted some space. You know, to think things through and all that."

"Yeah." Mel replied softly. "But I still need a costume for this dance thing, so we can go shopping if you want."

"If I want?? Of course I want." He laughed. She laughed and hit him playfully on the chest.

"I know what you want." She said. Draco looked down at his smiling girlfriend innocently.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Laughing Mel noticed that they'd reached the portrait to the Gryffindor tower. Draco looked up at the portrait and sighed.

"It's a shame we can't go into each other's common rooms." He said. Mel laughed.

"You want to go in there? They'd kill you! I don't think they've forgiven you yet."

Draco's face dropped and she laughed again before pulling him to her and kissing him deeply. His hands found their way around Mel's waist and hers went around his neck. She pulled away before the kiss got too deep and hugged him.

"Goodnight." She whispered.  
"'Night." He replied. Mel said the password and walked in. Unfortunately, she didn't realise that Draco had heard the password.


	26. Morning Surprise

_Author's note: I'd like to say I'm really really sorry for having not updated for so long! Everything got so hectic with finishing college and starting uni, but I'm on holiday before my final year this September and the rest of this story is already written, it just needs to be posted...I want to say a BIG thank you to sobreya274 for messaging me and giving me to boost I needed to know that people still read this and want me to continue it. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 26, I'll try and update as often as possible. Enjoy xxx_

**Chapter 26: Morning Surprise**

The next morning, you were woken with a sight you definitely didn't expect.

"Draco?" You asked, confused.

"Hey babe." He said smirking.

"How did you get in here?" You sat up, stretching and rubbing your eyes.

"Well, you said the password in front of me and I remembered it. I then went and saw Dumbledore and he said that there was no rule against different houses going in each other's common rooms. He just said that is was frowned upon because of the rivalry between houses. I then spoke to your friends and they had nothing against it as long as the two of us were speaking again. Hermione made me take a truth potion but they sort of forgive me." He explained. You smiled and got up out of bed. Draco smirked and his eyes travelled down to the hem of the long t-shirt you were wearing. You realised that you were only wearing short shorts underneath, but they couldn't be seen under the t-shirt. Draco pulled you to him and kissed you deeply. You slid your arms around his neck and he held you close as you kissed.

"Mel I–" The two of you broke apart as Hermione walked in and stopped mid-sentence when she saw the two of you. "I guess you two have made up then." She smiled.

"Yep. Now, Draco, you wait downstairs."

"I don't want to." He replied, giving you the puppy dog eyes. You sighed and collected the clothes you wanted to wear and went into the bathroom.

"Spoilsport." He muttered as you gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Deal with it." You threw back. You got a quick shower and dried and straightened your hair, letting it flick out at the bottom. Then you put on denim shorts and an off-the-shoulder top. You put on some mascara, eye shadow and lip-gloss before heading out.

"Now, that is gorgeous." Draco said as he saw you. You smiled and turned in a small circle. Just then, Mystery came and jumped up onto Draco. He was sat on your bed, staring at you. He looked down at Mystery and saw that she was carrying a note.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the note, or attempting to. Mystery held it firm and walked off his lap and over to you. You took the note and stroked her head affectionately.

"What's it say?" Draco asked. You opened it and read it aloud.

"'Hey honey, your father and I think it's great that you're spending the holidays with friends.' Then it mentions some other stuff." You told him. Ignoring the last part of the letter. Draco wasn't fooled and snatched the letter out of your hands and held it high so you couldn't reach.

"'I was disappointed to hear that you don't have a boyfriend yet but then again it's early in the year'." He read aloud. You sighed and Draco looked at you. "You didn't tell them about us?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

"It's not that I didn't tell them about us, it's that Jason wrote the note when I was asleep yesterday and he didn't know if there was an 'us'." You explained. He looked at you, then gave you the note back and pulled you in to him.

"Come on. Let's go down, I'm starving." He said, leading you down out of your room. As the two of you entered the common room, Jason walked over and stopped the two of you.

"Hey Mel. Draco." He nodded at Draco and Draco did the same. "Maybe we can have a fly today Mel. Draco, I won't be around much, but if you hurt Mel. You'll hear from me. Got it?" He said. Draco nodded and shook your brother's hand.

"I'm your sister not your daughter." You laughed. Jason laughed and pulled you into a hug.

"And you, be good at The Burrow." He said. You hugged him back and the three of you walked down to the Great Hall.


	27. The Train Ride

_Author's note: Here's the next one, hope you guys enjoy it =) _

You entered the Great Hall and kissed Draco before heading over to your table with Jason. The two of you sat down and Fred and George looked at you, smiling.

"What?" You asked as you took a sip of your orange juice.

"Did you like your surprise?" George asked.

"It was…surprising." You smiled, thinking of the kiss Draco had given you.

"I think I know what she's thinking about." Hermione smiled knowingly. You blushed and looked down, suddenly interested in the food on your plate.

The rest of breakfast went pretty quickly and soon, you found yourself hugging goodbye to your brother who wasn't getting the train back, but apparating.

"I'll miss you." You said for the hundredth time.

"I know, I'll miss you too Mel. Write to me." He said. You finally broke from your brother and, with a loud _pop_ he was gone. You, your friends, Draco and anyone else who wasn't staying at Hogwarts for the holidays boarded the train.

Whilst your friends went and sat in one compartment - even on the floor and the aisle, you and Draco found one a few doors down. You were sat with your legs on Draco's lap and his arms around you.

"I wish you were coming back with me." He said. You sighed.

"I know, but I'd already agreed to go to The Burrow. Maybe I can come over to yours for the last week or something." You reasoned. Draco looked at you with sad eyes, you smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly. The kiss went from soft, to deep. Just as you were beginning to enjoy it, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Sam, Nick and Rich walked in. You and Draco broke apart at the interruption and Draco just glared at his friends.

"We'll go." Nick said, beginning to leave.

"No, stay." You said. Draco looked at you and you just kissed him. Once again, Draco tried to deepen it, but this time you pulled away. He looked at you as if trying to silently beg you to let him deepen it, but you just smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Looks like she's got control." Blaise laughed. You looked at him and laughed. There wasn't much room in the compartment and Draco picked you up and sat down in the corner, you on his lap. Blaise, and Sam sat next to you and Draco, and Crabbe, Goyle, Nick and Rich sat on the other side.

"I would let you sit on the seat but I don't trust Blaise." Draco whispered in your ear.

"Good, cause I like it here." You replied, just as quietly. Draco smirked and his friends just looked at you knowingly.

"DRAKKIE!" A voice cried.

Draco ducked his head behind you and you and his friends laughed. Nick stood in font of you to hide him further. Pansy appeared at the door and looked around for Draco.

"Where's Draco?" She asked.

"He didn't come. He was staying at the castle." Nick replied, sounding perfectly serious. Pansy's face fell and she walked away. Sam slid the door closed and all of you burst out laughing.

"You can come out now Draco, she's gone." You said, looking over your shoulder at him as Nick sat back down. He peered over your shoulder and sighed when he saw you were telling the truth.

"So, Mel, what are you wearing for the Halloween dance when we get back." Rich asked.

"I was thinking maybe fallen angel." You replied, "Or maybe a bunny." You laughed. Draco turned you to face him.

"I will not talk to you if you come as a bunny." He told you. You pouted and pulled out your laptop from your bag. Turning on the Internet, you did a search for playboy bunnies.

"Even one like this?" You asked, showing him the picture.

"Maybe if you came as that." He replied, he turned the laptop so the others could see the picture.

Sam and Nick whistled.

"Damn! That is fine!" Blaise said.

"Are you American Blaise?" You asked.

"I'm technically Italian, but I lived in America before I moved to come here, I guess it comes out sometimes." He told you. Turning the laptop to face you, you did a search on male waiters. You showed Draco a picture of a naked guy wearing only an apron and a black collar.

"You should wear this, babe." You told him. He looked at you and you just smiled innocently. He took the laptop and typed in a search for something and showed you a picture of a beautiful ball gown and a man in an old fashioned suit.

"You want to wear that?" You asked, pointing to the gown. Draco looked at you as though you were stupid and you just smiled cheekily up at him. He sighed and moved your hand so that it pointed at the suit.

"Oooo. You want to wear the Prince Charming suit." You said.  
"Yes." He said as if you finally got it.

"I think you should come as…Dracula." You told him, looking up at his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you have the perfect cheekbones for it." You said, running your hands over his face. "And you get to wear a dead sexy outfit." You smiled. Draco looked at you and you nodded, searching for it on the Laptop. When you found the right one, you showed Draco.

"I like it." He said. You smiled.


	28. How About

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've been on holiday for a few weeks and didn't have the internet where i was..Sorry! Here's part 28 so enjoy and let me know what you think!_

**Part 28: How about...**

"Well, now that you're all sorted, we need to sort you guys out." You said to the rest of the guys in the compartment.

You looked at Sam, Nick and Rich.

"You three should be the three musketeers." You said, searching for a picture of them and showing the three boys. They nodded their approval and you looked at Crabbe and Goyle, thinking hard.

"How about…zombies?" You asked. The two of them looked at you and you searched for a picture of zombies. You found the perfect picture and showed them. They both agreed and suddenly, Blaise spoke up.

"What about me?" He asked. You and Draco looked at each other and then back at Blaise.

"How about Prince Charming?" Draco whispered into your ear. A smile spread across your face as you realised where you could get the perfect outfit. You nodded and turned to Blaise who now looked very worried.

"Prince Charming." You told him and showed him the best picture you could find. He looked at the picture, then back at you.

"I have the perfect outfit. Hang on a sec." You went back to your laptop and looked through the pictures that were saved onto it. There was a picture of your best friend from America, Johnny, in the outfit. You showed Blaise and he smiled.

"That's perfect. Where can we get the outfit?" He asked. You got a piece of parchment and wrote down an address on it.

"You'll get all of your costumes from there. Apart from yours Draco, just tell them I told you about it." You replied, handing him the piece of parchment. Draco looked at you confused.

"Why won't I get mine from there?"

"Because there's somewhere else I have in mind for yours." You replied, kissing him lightly.

"I came at the wrong time." Ginny said as she appeared at the door. Sam looked at Ginny, then looked her up and down. You leaned over and hit him around the head.

"What's up Gin?" You asked. She was too busy holding in a laugh to answer you.

"Ginny!" You said, slightly louder. She looked at you and finally held down her laughter.

"Oh, yeah, we'll be stopping soon and Fred said that you'll need to meet us when you get off the train or you won't know our parents." Ginny said. You nodded and she walked away.

When Ginny closed the door and walked away you glared at Sam.

"Why were you checking my friend out?" You asked deadly calm. Sam looked at you and you relaxed your glare.

"Cause she's damn hot!" He cried out. You burst out laughing.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but, firstly, she's a Gryffindor. Secondly, she's a Weasley and I doubt Draco here would talk to you if you made a move on her. Thirdly, she's in the year below and Fourth, Harry would kill you if you tried anything." You replied.

Draco laughed and you leant back into him, realising how tired you were. You leant your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. He kissed your forehead and motioned for his friends to talk a bit quieter. Soon, you feel asleep, dreaming of Draco and the Halloween ball.

**Draco's POV**

As Mel lay her head on your shoulder, she closed her eyes. You kissed her forehead and she smiled sleepily. Looking at your friends, you put a finger to your lips and they nodded, whispering when they spoke. Mel was soon asleep and you tightened your grip on her. She looked more vulnerable when she was sleeping and you certainly didn't want to leave her alone and dreaded the thought of not being with her for about a week.

"Draco." Nick whispered. You looked up at him and realised that they'd been talking to you.

"You've certainly fallen hard." Rich commented smiling. You looked down at Mel and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I've never felt this way before. Those other girls were just good for a quick shag and that was all. But Mel still doesn't believe that, I can see it in her eyes. I can see that below the surface, she's afraid of me just bedding her and dropping her or that I'll leave her for another one of those sluts." You replied, still looking down at her.

"He's got it bad." Blaise said. You looked up at him, totally confused. "Don't deny it, you love her."

You looked back down at Mel and thought. 'Do I? Do I love Mel? I can't, I've never had a commitment, yet I'm afraid of breaking a commitment now.'

"I'm not saying I do love her, but this conversation stays between us. Got it?" You said. They all nodded and you spent the rest of the journey in silence.


	29. The Burrow

_Hey guys, here's the next instalment! I don't want to sound horrible but I'd appreciate it if people would make an effort to review or something, I'd like to know if there are people who want to read this and if so how many people. Thanks guys, enjoy xxx_

**Melissa's POV**

"Mel, wake up, babe. We're here." Draco was shaking you slightly. You woke, yawned and stretched.

"Where's here?" You asked. Draco and his friends laughed slightly.

"Platform 9¾ honey. Come on. The Weasleys will be waiting." He stood you up and the two of you walked together off the train and over to where your friends were. Before you reached them, Draco pulled you into a hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I know. I'll miss you more though." You replied laughing. Before he could respond, you kissed him deeply. When you pulled away, you looked into his eyes and walked away. You walked over to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

"You must be Melissa. I'm Molly and you'll meet Arthur when we get back. Come on all of you." Mrs Weasley said and lead you all off the platform and over to a car.

"Will we all get into this?" You asked when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had got in. Fred just sighed and pushed you into the car. You got in and saw that it was extremely large inside. When all of you were in, Mrs Weasley stepped in and the driver drove off.

"So, you're going out with Mr Malfoy?" She asked when you were moving. You noticed that everyone else in the car stiffened when she brought the topic up.  
"Yeah, he's really nice and sweet. I know it must be weird knowing that a Gryffindor is going out with a Slytherin." You replied, approaching the topic carefully.

"Well, I have no problems with it my dear, I just want to know if we would be having any visitors is all." She told you.  
"No, Draco wouldn't go to the Burrow because he knows that it would cause trouble and I wouldn't want him to intrude. Although I might go to his for the last week because I told him I would." You said. Mrs Weasley relaxed considerably and you mentally breathed out, glad to have survived the conversation.

The conversation steered out of your love life and over to other topics, like why you moved from America and your brother of course. This constant change of topics carried on until you reached a small three-storied house that you assumed was the Burrow.

Fred looked out of the window next to you and sighed.

"Home sweet home." He whispered. You looked at him and smiled. When the car stopped, you all got out and took your luggage.

"Well, Mel, welcome to the Burrow." Ron said, sweeping his arm across the sight in front of you.

You all go into the house and a man magically put your luggage into your rooms. He walked over and held his hand out.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, you must be Jason's sister, Melissa?" He said. You smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah, he used to mention this place. Called it his home away from home, I can see why." You replied, looking around. Suddenly, you were lifted over one of the twins' shoulders and carried out into the garden. They set you down and you saw it was Fred. He smiled at you and you couldn't stay mad at him. Suddenly, a loud crashing came from just further down the garden. You, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went to investigate. When you saw what was happening, you couldn't help but laugh. Two red heads were making two large garden tables crash against each other. One of the red heads was slightly younger looking than the other and had short red hair with a plain red t-shirt on and jeans. Interestingly, the other red head was completely different. He had long red hair that was pulled back into ponytail and had a leather jacket over a black t-shirt and ripped jeans.


	30. Sammy?

_Author's Note: Part 30 is here! I realised I've not written a disclaimer so: **I own none of the Harry Potter characters or scenes, only the plot and extra characters are mine**. There, now you all know (not that you didn't already) anyway, enjoy :)_

**_Part 30: Sammy?_**

The two guys saw that they had an audience and repaired the tables before setting them next to each other on the ground. Waking over, the older looking one looked at you and flashed you a smiled. You smile back and couldn't help but notice that Ron was glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm Bill and this is Charlie." The older one said, holding out his hand. You put your hand into it and he took it to his lips and kissed it lightly,

"Melissa Killison." You replied. He looked at you and recognition dawned on his face.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Jason's little sister Mel!" He cried. Charlie walked over from where he was stood with Harry and Hermione. You smiled, as Charlie looked you up and down.

"Back off boys, she has a boyfriend." Ginny told them. They looked at her, and then at Ron, who shook his head. Then they looked at Harry who also shook his head. Finally, they looked at the twins and you laughed.

"It's no one here. It's Malfoy." You said the last part quietly, but they heard it.

"Well, I suppose you know a side we don't. Does mom know?" Charlie asked Ginny. Ginny nodded and smiled slightly.

"How well do you fly?" A voice behind you said.

You all looked to see a tall boy, well man, of about 21 or 22 with dark hair that was spiked up. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed his toned muscles underneath with dark jeans and a leather jacket.

"I'm Sam. You're Jason's sister right?" He asked, looking straight at you. You nodded and he walked over. He smiled and suddenly recognition dawned on you.

"Sammy?" You asked. He winced and laughed.

"I thought I told you never to call me that." He replied. You laughed and ran to him. He took you in his arms and spun you around. You laughed and when he put you down, you looked at your friends, who were all standing staring at the two of you.

"What?" You and Sam asked in unison.

"You two know each other?" Fred asked you.

"You know THE Sam Dawson?" Ron asked, amazement in his voice.

"Yeah, Jason introduced me to him when I was like 13. He'd just entered his last year at school. Hogwarts, wasn't it?" You asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the team because that prat Malfoy joined thanks to his father and anyway I was in the England team as a sub by then." He replied.

"God, no one likes Draco do they? Even his housemates." You said quietly.

"Well, he was a bit of a big-head when I knew him." Sam defended.

"Still is." Ron spat. You glared at Ron and he backed down.

"Dinner!" Molly Weasley called, levitating plates and bowls of food onto the tables. You all took seats around the table. Bill was on your one side and Fred on the other. During dinner, you were having so much fun that thoughts of Draco left your mind completely.

**Draco's POV**  
'I bet he's making a move on her right now. I've seen the way he watches over her.' You thought angrily, pacing your room and cursing anything and everything that got in your way. 'Stupid prat Fred Weasley.'

"Draco, honey. The French's are here. Please come down, dinner is almost ready." Your mother called through the door.

"Yeah, mom." You replied. Walking into the bathroom, you took a shower to calm yourself down and dressed in your usual for dinner: black trousers, black shirt and a tie of a random colour. Tonight it was white.

You walked out of your room and down the stairs to the foyer to be met by an almighty scream.

"DRACO!" You winced and looked to see Terri French running over to you.

'oh God, she's got worse.' You thought to yourself as she wrapped her arms around you and squeezed you very tight you thought you were going to die. Dinner went by slow and you were desperate to get upstairs and write to Mel.

"Draco, please show Terri to her room, she'll be staying with us over the next two weeks. She's transferring to Hogwarts so be nice." You father said to you. Sighing, you nodded and took Terri's arm, leading her up the stairs.

"Where's my room Draco?" she asked.

"As far from mine as possible." You muttered.

"Why Draco? What's wrong?" She asked, as she began to rub against you. "I'm sure I could make it better." She said, attempting to be sexy and just failing.

"You couldn't. I have a girlfriend." You said simply. Terri stopped and looked around.  
"I don't see her, so what's your problem, she wouldn't have to know." You pulled away from Terri and just stared at her.  
"It's a problem because I don't like you, I like my girlfriend. Hence why I'm going out with her. OK?" You replied, annoyed at her attempts to get you into bed. "That's your room." You replied, pointing to the room just down the corridor from yours. Then, you walked into your own room, shutting and locking the door behind you.

**_Note: I don't like asking but I'd love to know what you all think of the story, I have it all written out but if any of you have any changes you want to make then let me know :)_**


	31. Malfoy Manor!

_Author's Note: Hey, I'm not sure when I last posted but I know it's been a while, I'm going to try and make it more regular but we'll see because I'm moving back to uni in a couple of weeks and it's my last year so I'll have lots of work...this story is already written up, it's just got to be posted so bear with me! Anyway, here's part 31 xxx_

**31: Malfoy Manor**

**Mel's POV**

You'd been at the Weasleys' house for a few days now. You were enjoying it, but one thing kept bothering you, the constant comments about Draco. Sure, you knew that they were Gryffindors except for Sam and they were supposed to hate Slytherins. Yet here they were talking and laughing with Sam like he was another Gryffindor. You couldn't take it and, to make matters worse, Draco had sent you a letter every day complaining about a girl that his parents were allowing over for the holidays because she was transferring to Hogwarts after the holidays. It was Wednesday and you decided that you had to go to Draco's. Packing your things, you knew that you could talk to Mrs Weasley on her own because Mr Weasley was out at work and everyone else was outside. You walked downstairs into the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"Mrs Weasley, I think I should go." You said. She looked up at you in shock.

"My dear, are you not enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Of course!" You cried. "It's just that I don't want to cause an argument because of all the comments said about Draco and he's not having a good time at his house, so I just think it would be better if I went to his. Please don't blame yourself because it wasn't your fault or anyone's. It was just because of the natural hate between a Slytherin and Gryffindor." You explained. She pulled you into a hug and you returned it. A few tears escaped your eyes because it felt like you were leaving family and you really didn't want to. As you pulled back, you wiped your eyes and laughed.

"Jason was right. It is like leaving family. You don't want to."

"Well, you know you're welcome here anytime." Molly said. Soon, you had sent a letter to Draco and had asked to go over and stay. He had immediately replied telling you that his parents had said yes. You then said goodbye to everyone and stepped into the fireplace with all of your things and shouted:

"Malfoy Manor!" You went whooshing off and arrived in a very ornate fireplace. A hand appeared and you gratefully took it. Stood in front of you was a man in his late thirties with long blonde hair and grey eyes. He smiled and you returned it.

"Mr Malfoy." You said.

"Miss Killison." He replied.

"Mel!" Draco cried and ran to you hugging you tight. Laughing, Mr Malfoy walked away and Draco took your things and led you to a room right next to his. He opened the door and you gasped.

"What? Don't you like it?" Draco asked. You shook your head and let Mystery drop to the floor and explore the room.

"I love it." You said. Smirking, Draco leant against the doorframe and watched as you walked around the room, looking at everything. You sat on the bed and lay back, sighing. "This is amazing." You said, lifting your head to look at him.

"Only the best for my girl." He said, walking over to you. You sat up and Draco sat next to you, pulling you onto his lap.

"Melissa, is Draco in here?" A woman asked as she opened the door. She saw you and Draco together and smiled.

"I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother, dinner will be in about an hour. It's formal dress as well." She said before walking out.

"Your parents don't mind that I'm a Gryffindor?" You asked. Draco shook his head.

"They know your parents and they said that even when they went to school they could tolerate each other and they didn't mind us dating." He explained. Suddenly, he moved you off his lap and walked over to your trunk. Muttering a spell, the clothes flew out of the trunk and into the walk-in wardrobe. You followed him as he began to go through your clothes.

"What are you looking for?" You asked, laughing as Draco held up a skirt and looked at it. "It's not you Draco." You said, shaking your head. He sighed and pulled you over to him. He stood behind you and put the skirt in front of you and looked in the mirror. Nodding, he turned to the tops and found a black halter neck top and gave it to you. You looked at the outfit and hung it on the door. Draco smirked at you. Walking seductively over to him, you saw his smirk widen.

"Expecting something are we?" You asked as you noticed a bump in his trousers. Draco walked over to you and pointed his wand at the door.

"We have just under an hour. Plenty of time." He said, putting his arms around your waist and pushing you up against the wall, still in the walk-in wardrobe. (The door's on the opposite side if the room) He lifted you up and you slid your legs around him to keep your self up as your arms went around his neck.

"What do you have in mind?" You asked. Draco just smirked and his lips found their way to yours.


End file.
